Viruses & Romances
by wildfirexpassion
Summary: What happens when Jake gets seriously sick and the ones who cares for him is Sam? What happens when she starts discovering things she's never felt before?Sake.
1. StrawScattering

Viruses & Romances

How could life _possibly_ get any better?

I wondered this as I lied on the warm ground, my hands folded behind my head, the sun beating down on me comfortably as I watched the clouds move and take various sizes and shapes. One looked like a really skinny dragon, the other like a two-tailed kitten, and one even looked kind of like a Stetson hat. Huh.

Ace grazed contently beside me, pawing the ground every once in awhile in a comical way that made me laugh every time he did it. I sighed; looking back up to the sky and blinking when I accidental looked at the sun, and a dark spot appeared in my vision. I groaned mildly, stretching my arms out wincing when a slight tinge when through my arms for being folded so long. I felt a tickling in my hand, and I looked over to see Ace sticking his nose into my palm.

"Don't you bite me. I'm not grass," I told him, and his brown eyes flickered up to look at with an amused air, and then nudged my hand out of the way as he ate the fresh grass.

I flicked my wrist, and then looked at the time according to my wristwatch. According to it, it was around one o'clock in the afternoon, and I sighed, getting to my feet and brushing some of the dirt off of my jeans, and then picked up Ace's reins.

"C'mon, pretty boy, time to head on home." I said, taking a hold of his mane with one hand and setting the other on the back of the saddle, and swung myself up onto Ace's back. He snorted and took a step forward, but I pulled the reins a bit and made him face home, and then allowed him to go into a steady trot. Meanwhile, my thoughts were elsewhere.

It was the beginning of summer, and school was now out, which made me immensely happy, despite the fact that the chores were going to load up again. Oh well, at least I could ride Ace more now. In a few weeks it would be my sixteenth birthday, and that was another thing I was looking forward to.

Ace pulled on the reins and started to canter, jarring me out of my thoughts, and that was when I relised that the ranch was once more coming into view and getting closer and closer. I squinted and saw Witch, Jake's Quarter Horse mare, in the paddock with the other horses, off to the side and grazing. I pulled Ace back into a walk once we were crossing over the bridge, and the only sound I heard was the steady rhythm of my horse's hooves hitting wood.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" I asked him once we had reached the house, and I swung my leg over the saddle, dismounting. Ace bobbed his head, and I took that to mean that he agreed. I smiled, scratching him behind the ears and then peeled off the saddle and pad and then the bridle. I gave him one last pat before turning him out to the pasture, where he trotted off to meet his horse buddies.

I heard a whinny coming from the barn, and I smiled once more, hoisting the saddle and bridle and then setting off for the barn. Inside, I saw my filly, Tempest, in one of the stalls, looking at me expectantly. I laughed.

"Be right there, Tempest," I informed her, and then hung my saddle on the rack and hung up the bridle, and then went over and opened the door and went inside, receiving my hand being nudged by her muzzle. She was pure black, just like her father was when he was a colt, and I liked that. She was kind of like a female version of the Phantom, but the Phantom was one-of-a-kind. It panged me to think of him, since I hadn't seen him for a while.

"Hey, Brat," Said a voice behind me. I whirled, peeking over the top of the stall door, to see Jake standing in the doorway, watching me with those calm, brown, "mustang eyes."

"Hi, How'd you know I was in here?" I asked, since I had been sitting down and had been hidden by the door. Jake shrugged. "I dunno. I saw Ace out in the pasture and figured you'd be in here."

"Wow, you mean you go calling my name to just see if I'm there all the time? I feel special." I teased him, and Tempest got in on it, whinnying at him. Jake snorted, rolling his eyes heavenward, reminding me briefly of a horse. I grinned at the thought, and Jake looked at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothin'." I said, giving Tempest a scratch behind the ears like I had done with Ace, and then got up and walked out of the stall, closing it firmly behind me.

"Well, wanna help me put new straw in the stalls, then? That way it'll be done when we bring the horses in?" Jake asked me, moving towards the neatly stacked piles of straw. I shrugged, agreeing, and then started helping him with it, breaking apart the strings that held it together and then going inside the stalls and scattering it around, making sure it went everywhere.

When I was on the third stall, I saw Jake out of the corner of my eye. But when Jake cut the string and started to scatter it around in the stall, his hand suddenly shot out and grabbed a hold of the wood, his hand clenching over it and closing his eyes tightly.

"Jake?" I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice, even though I tried. My hand paused in mid-air as I stared at him, and I was going to go to him, when he opened his eyes and his grasp on the stall slowly loosened.

"What was wrong?" I asked, and relised my hand was still holding the straw, and quickly released it, letting it fall and scatter in the stall.

"Nothing," Jake answered shortly, and then continued to spread the straw. I shrugged, following suit and continuing also, but I couldn't help notice that Jake worked slower than before, but still managed to go faster than I was. I tried not to think about what had happened, but a little nagging voice inside of me wondered if Jake really was all right.

**Authoress Note; Well, I decided to take a break from my Twilight fanfic, and let myself start a new one so I could go back and get interested in it again. And of course I read the Wild Horse Island book, and wanted to read/write Sake fics. XD**

**Anywayy, the POV is in Sam's direction, if you haven't already noticed. Tehe.**

**Read and review! It isn't that hard to type a few lines, so wanna make my day and gimme a review? –Puppy dog eyes-**


	2. The Fight & Six Thirty In The Morning

**Viruses & Romances**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

No, that was an understatement. Maybe they should be in bold, black letters.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

And caps. Yes, that was my alarm clock going off, waking me from my wonderful dream. How typical of alarm clocks.

And they called it an alarm clock for a reason. Because it scared the wits out of you when you heard it and you're not completely awake, so you scramble and your hand flies around and knocks it to the floor, and it _still _continues to beep, so you have to lean over and hit the button.

Or, at least, that was my situation. I sighed, collapsing back into my pillow. I should have been able to sleep in; that was the pinpoint of summer. That was why summer was _created_! In my opinion, anyway. That and riding horses more.

My great dream. In it, I had been in this huge field with lots of green grass and pink/white flowers that surrounded me. The Phantom, of course, and me, because he blended in perfectly with the white flowers, and looked beautiful in the great field.

And I had been able to ride him again. Run my hands across his fine, sturdy back and bury my face in his flowing mane that fluttered in the wind. I had ridden him through the field, feeling as if I was flying. And then I had saw a figure ahead, a tall figure…why did it looked familiar…?

And that's when the alarm went off, of course. I tried to flop over and go back to sleep, but after a couple moments I heard this annoying sound that I didn't know what it was.

_Plick._

What the…?

_Plick. Plick. _

I turned, the blankets twisting around me as I did so, and saw a small stone hit the window, making the same sound. Grumbling, I yanked off the sheets, tucked the strands of hair that was in my face behind my ear, and went over to the window, and looked down.

And, luckily, I ducked.

Because a millisecond later, a small stone flew through the window. I looked out and saw Jake Ely ((Armed and complete with stones)) standing on the ground below, looking up at me.

"What the-?" I asked, completely baffled and wondering what the _heck_ was going on and exactly _why_ Jake was pelting my windows with rocks at six-thirty in the morning.

I saw Jake rub his neck and drop the stones to the ground, and mumble something inaudible. Sheesh, I was two stories up, and he expected me to wonder what he had mumbled?

"What?" I asked, once more.

"Couldyoucomedownhereaminute?" His words were strung together, but I had distinguished the meaning of them. That's saying something at this early. All the anger and irritation ebbed away, knowing that it had to be something very wrong for him to be like this.

I told him I'd be right down, and then stumbled over to my dresser and pulled on whatever my hands landed on first; faded blue jeans and a bright red T-shirt, and pulled it over my head hurriedly. I slipped on some tennis shoes, deciding to screw the socks, and then tiptoed down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone else and listening intently for any sounds of awake-ness. Hopefully Cody wouldn't wake up and start crying.

I carefully turned the knob on the door and went out of it, closing it firmly and quietly behind me, Blaze following me out as I did so. I looked around for Jake, and saw him standing over by the corral, watching Witch. I walked over to him, Blaze by my side and his tail wagging in recognization as he sniffed Jake's pant leg.

Jake reached down and petted him, almost absentmindedly, as he continued to stare out at the corral. I copied him and leaned on the fence, my arms crossed on the top bar, and yawned.

"I'm sorry." Jake said softly.

Surprise made my tiredness drain away. "For what?"

"Waking you up." He said shortly, but just as quietly, and he didn't look at me.

"It's okay." I said, looking at him intently. When he said nothing more, I added. "But it might be nice to know why I'm down here. What's up?"

Jake sighed, and for a moment he didn't say anything. Just when I was about to give up the hope of him saying anything, he talked.

"Couldn't sleep…" He said, his eyes straying to the ground and then back up at the horses, which were sleeping and grazing ((Not at the same time. They were doing one or the other)). There had to be something else wrong, I knew. Jake would have simply just token a ride if he hadn't been able to sleep.

He hesitated. "My parents and I got into a big fight last night. I told them that I wasn't going to college, I had changed my mind. And of course, that didn't go over too well." He snorted. "They blew up and said I _was_ going to college, and I argued."

I was stunned into silence for a few moments. Jake had _wanted_ to go to college, to be something that he could learn by college classes, or maybe, I secretly wondered, to get away from his brothers and parents. Why did he change his mind?

"Oh." I said. And then I felt bad for not being supportive. "It doesn't really matter what they say, does it? If you don't want to go to college then they really can't force you."

Jake shrugged.

"Jake, you know I'm…here for you, no matter what you do or don't do, right?" I said, still slightly surprised. I wanted to ask why he had changed his mind about going, but I knew that Jake probably didn't want to tell.

He looked over at me and simply stayed like that for a minute. Then, a small smile crept over his lips.

"Yeah," He said, "I know."


	3. Stubborn, cute, aggravating cowboy

**Viruses & Romances**

"You can go back inside, if you want.**" **Jake said, an apologetic look on his face. I knew he was probably embarrassed for waking me up at this hour, even though I didn't blame him, because it sounded exactly what I would've done, too. And what was even more surprising was that he actually opened up and _talked_ to me about it, which was very un-Jake like. Still, on a sudden urge to do so, I leaned over and hugged him, relaxing at his warmth. Jake hesitated for a minute, and then he put his arms around me, too. I smiled.

"Naw," I said, letting go and looking towards the barn. "I think I'll go get some of my chores done so I have most of the day free. Ace'll-Hey, do you wanna ride with me today?" I asked him, changing my sentence and hoping he would. Not that I was afraid of riding alone, but he hadn't rode with me for a while. I liked his company, even though he mostly just drove me insane.

"Sure," Said the cowboy-in question, "And I'll help you with the chores." He offered, shrugging as we made our way to the barn. I ran my hand over the wall and found the light switch and flipped it on, showering the barn with light and making the horses tilt their ears forward as they heard us come in. I saw a small, black head sticking out and went over and rubbed a sleepy Tempest on the nose, feeling her velvety fur against my fingers.

Secretly, I was kind of relieved. I feel bad, of course, for liking the fact that Jake didn't want to leave, because a while ago he was all for it. I guess that had been the first time I had really considered the idea that Jake would be gone, and he wouldn't be here every early morning, sitting in the kitchen and scarfing down Gram's cooking. And now, he wasn't going.

It didn't erase my curiosity of _why_ he wasn't going, but at least I didn't have to worry about him leaving. Not unless he changed his mind of course, you never really could know what Jake was going to do. Take a few minutes ago, for an example. I never would've expected Jake to throw rocks at my window like he used to when we were still little kids.

"You gonna stand there all morning?" Came the familiar drawl.

I sighed. Jake was back to normal.

With one last stroke of Tempest's nose, I stood up, stretching as I looked at Jake. In the light I could see he was wearing the usual; a western shirt and faded blue jeans, complied by boots. His calm, brown mustang eyes gazed at me from under the Stetson hat, shadowed and hard to read as the rest of his face was.

We got to working on the chores.

It didn't really take that long, with the two of us working to do the usual chores ((Feeding the horses, cleaning their hooves, retrieving eggs)), and pretty soon we were done and heading into the house. "Wyatt and them aren't up yet," Jake observed, as I went over to the fridge and putting them in the rightful place. "Nope," I said, "Cody isn't sleeping through the night yet, so they were probably up all night." I said, remembering the crying that had sometimes woken me up.

Jake nodded. "You want breakfast?" I asked, knowing that the answer would be yes.

He raised his eyebrows. "You know how to cook?"

"Well, uhm, not really." I admitted. "But I _do_ know how to fix some things." I told him, turning around and getting some eggs back from the fridge. "What do you want?" I asked him, turning once more.

As usual, he shrugged, his eyes watching every move I made. I sighed, which I seemed to be doing a lot lately, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine," I huffed. "Don't talk to me." I said. The only reply I got to that was Jake sitting down in a chair, snorting at my reply.

"That's imitating a horse, not talking." I teased him, getting out a skillet and cracking the eggs on the tabletop, breaking the eggs and poured the yoke and the stuff inside of it inside the skillet, doing the same with the others until there were enough eggs for both of us. I paused a minute before putting it on the stove and turning the knob to a certain degree, and then dug around in the fridge for a moment before pulling out sausages in a packet and also putting them in another pan, setting it on the stove.

I turned around and saw Jake watching me intently. For some reason, I blushed, keeping my eyes on the tabletop as I sat down, waiting for the breakfast as I reached over and got some bread out and popped it into the toaster.

We kind of sat in silence for a few minutes. I wanted to ask him why he decided to change his mind about college, but I decided to save it for the ride. He might not want to tell me, and at least riding would give him excuse not to answer.

Suddenly, the toast popped up, and the eggs and bacon were just about done. I got up, got two plates, and put the food on the plates and then set mine down on the table and held Jake's in my hand, grinning.

"Think I can cook now?" I teased him playfully.

"Hmm," He murmured, narrowing his eyes at me. "Depends. I haven't tasted it yet."

I rolled my eyes, setting his plate down on the table. "You're hopeless, Jake Ely." I told him, sitting down in my own chair and picking up the fork that was on the plate. Jake shrugged, because this didn't faze him. "Probably," He said, picking up his fork and stabbing it into the egg.

As soon as he took a bite, he winced, his eyes snapping closed as his hold on the fork tightened.

I froze, and I could have sworn my heart stopped at that moment. The flashback of Jake being like this yesterday, when we were scattering the hay, flashed through my mind.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked, and my voice picked up the fear that was I feeling. I didn't know what to do, and I really couldn't move, frozen to the spot. My instincts told me to grab the phone and call an ambulance, but I didn't. Still, I had the urge to do _something_. Jake was starting to scare me as he sat there for a moment.

"Ow," He muttered finally, after what seemed hours but I knew was only minutes. His grip, which had slowly started to turn his knuckles white, loosened and he set the fork down on the plate and rubbed his temples, opening his eyes and seeing my scared witless look.

"What...what was wrong?" I asked the obvious question. It had something to do with his head, but I didn't know what. And why was it happening to Jake? That was twice in two days…

"I dunno," Jake admitted, resting the side of his head on his hand. "I just, everything got dark and my head started to hurt." He said softly.

"Same thing that happened yesterday?" I asked him.

Jake slowly shook his head, and then thought better of it. "No. Yesterday I was standing, and then got dizzy and slowly, everything got dark for a minute. This time it just…made my vision go kind of blurry and the headache." He said, looking up at me with weary brown eyes.

"Oh."

'That was an intelligent and supportive, wasn't it?' Said a little voice inside my head. I ignored it.

"Jake…have you told your parents?" I blurted, before I thought of it. That was stupid to say, why would he tell his parents when he had just had a big fight with them last night? Still, sometimes I had a habit of talking before thinking. Jake shook his head, and I knew he probably would have come up with a sarcastic reply if he had been feeling better.

"Well…maybe you should. I mean…" I sighed in frustration when Jake shook his head once more. He was the most infuriating, aggravating, cutest, cowboy I had ever known.

Whoa, back up, my mind told me. Did I just think he was the "cutest"? I mean sure, he _was_ cute, but--wait, this is **not** the time to think about this.

"Jake, you might need to go to the hospital," I argued. "I mean, what if you had something like that when you were out _riding_? Specially by _yourself!_"

Jake shrugged, and then glanced back down at his plate, and then picked up the fork and slowly started eating again. I sat there glaring at him for a moment, hoping to mentally stare the sense into his head, but I don't think I have mental abilities, because it didn't seem to work. Or maybe it just doesn't work on stubborn, aggravating cowboys.

I sighed in resign, for now, and then copied him, returning to my breakfast.


	4. Riding

I slide the saddle pad on Ace's back, and then lifted the saddle up and placed it over the pad, tapping on Ace's belly-I didn't really want to take any chances, and then tightened the cinch. I took the reins and led him out of the barn into the nice, fresh Nevada air, where Jake was waiting with Witch already tacked up and ready to go, Jake mounted on Witch's back and patiently keeping her in place.

I mumbled something about thanking him for waiting, and then put one foot in the stirrup and swung the other over the saddle, mounting and settling in the saddle and gathering the reins in my one hand. I patted Ace on the neck, and we were off, heading towards the playa, my most favorite place to ride. I had scribbled a note for when Gram and Wyatt/Bryanna woke up and came downstairs so they wouldn't worry. It had been vague, really.

'_Dear Gram, Dad, Bryanna._

_Went riding with Jake out into the playa. Finished chores, should be back soon. _

_Love, Sam.'_

Hopefully they wouldn't ask about why I had gone off riding with Jake so early. Maybe we would be back before they got up. I didn't really know. I did, however, find myself looking at Jake often, worried that he might get dizzy or start to black out again and fall off his horse. I was pretty sure he noticed this, but he didn't say anything and neither did I. If Jake was going to tell his parents, then he would make the decision on his own, I suppose.

For a long time the only sound was the steady rhythm of horses' hooves hitting wood and then dirt as we got off the bridge and headed out to the playa. Finally, Jake broke the silence, which wasn't like him, but I was glad.

"Think you'll see that horse of yours?"

I knew immediately what horse he was talking about. I hadn't seen The Phantom since the cave-in, which had been quite awhile. I was worried about him, laying in bed at night and wondering if he was okay, or even alive by now, but I really didn't know what I could do. I could hardly ride out there looking for him, because I had no idea where he was. At all.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, but still hoping, wishing, that I would. The fact that Jake had asked surprised me, which he seemed to be doing often. At some point, the way he didn't like it when I was near the Phantom, I wondered if he blamed the Phantom as much as he blamed himself for my accident.

"Jake, why did you change your mind?"

The words slipped out of my mouth. I didn't really blurt it out this time; I had been pondering about it since he had told me about it this morning. Besides me, I saw Jake tense, and Witch minored his tension, tossing her head and prancing. He tightened the reins in his hand, bringing them up short and Witch calmed, snorting and lowering her head again.

Jake shrugged.

I knew that was all of an answer I was going to get, so I let it drop. If it was one thing I knew positively about Jake was that if he didn't want to talk, which was pretty much most of the time now that I think of it, he won't talk. We rode some more in silence, and this time Jake either didn't want to talk any more, or he didn't have anything to say to break the silence. Still, it wasn't really an _uncomfortable_ silence, kind of like a companiable one.

We were out in the playa now. I watched Jake out of the corner of my eye, the way he was now relaxed once more in the saddle, his free hand resting on his leg and the other loosely holding the black mare's reins, watched his hand come up and pull the brim of his Stetson lower, even though the sun was barely up, let alone in his eyes. He didn't close his eyes, nor had any other traces of what had happened yesterday/this morning.

Okay, since he wouldn't answer my question about why he didn't want to go to college, I'd try another question.

"What do you want to do for a career, then? Run the ranch?"

Jake looked over at me as if he had forgotten I was there. He probably did, by the way he had been sitting there in silence, deep in his own thoughts. I wondered briefly what he was thinking about, and if it was about college, but then he slowly shook his head an answered.

"No. I'm the youngest of my brothers, Sam, so I doubt that'll work very well. I was thinking about…well, maybe being a horse tamer." Almost absentmindedly, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean training them?" I must have made it my job to state the obvious wherever I found it.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

I smiled. "You're good at that." Speaking of training, now Jake could help me train Tempest when she was old enough, if he wanted to. Memories from when we were younger, training Blackie, flashed through my mind, making my smile grow a bit. "And it doesn't require college, I don't think. Training license, probably, but not really education."

Jake must have thought it was time to change the subject, or maybe he just thought of it, because he said, casually, "Maybe we oughta head back to the ranch. Before they worry, y'know." He suggested, pulling back on the reins lightly and bringing Witch to a stop. I agreed, and we turned the horses around, despite their mild protests.

When the ranch was in site, Jake kicked Witch into a lope, and I followed suit. Ace kept up easily, despite the fact that Witch was way bigger than he was. I saw figures moving in the distance, so I think Dad, Bryanna, and Gram are up by now. As we rode across the bridge, I saw I was right, because Dad was outside with Blue, Pepper, Dallas, and Ross were also outside doing their ranch stuff.

They barely glanced up at us as we rode in, and I saw Dad lead Blue out. He came easily ((Blue, not dad)), not fighting or restraining or anything, his ears tilting forward as we rode in and dismounted.

"What's up?" I asked, as Jake dismounted from Witch and we started untacking the horses. I undid the bridle, the saddle, and he saddle pad, and then I let Ace out in the pasture, Jake doing the same, and, even though he worked quickly, I still saw no signs of him blacking out. Which was relieving.

"Just the usual ride to check on things. Shouldn't take long." Dad said, swinging up and mounting Blue right after I turned Ace out. Pepper, Dallas, and Ross followed suit, mounting their horses, and pulling their Stetsons down to keep the sun out of their eyes as they rode out at a steady, comfortable, pace towards the range.

I turned to Jake, not really knowing what to do now.

"I better head on home. Before they wonder where I am. If they even care, I mean." Jake said, looking at Witch, ignoring the fact that he had just turned her out.

"Yeah. Probably." I didn't really know what else to say, so I just stood there and watched as Jake tacked up a baffled Witch once more and as he tipped his hat to me, and then kicked Witch into a lope towards home.

**Authoress Note;**

**Wow. Thanks for the reviews, guys! I was kind of blank for this chapter, so I just threw in some useless fluff. XD**

**Anywayy, next chapter might get interesting(er). Tehe.**

**And yes, the Island Horse book has came out. **

**R.e.a.d A.n.d R.e.v.i.e.w **


	5. Phone Call & Mrs Ely

**Viruses & Romances**

After Jake rode home, I went inside, clueless as to what to do now. Maybe I would play with Cody, or go up to my room or something. But as soon as I got inside, Gram ordered me to eat breakfast.

"Already ate." I told her, and Gram and Bryanna looked at me in disbelief.

"Why does _everyone_ think that I can't cook?" I huffed.

"What did you have?" Gram, of course.

"Eggs, toast, and sausage." I said smugly.

"Awh. My little girl is growing up." Gram teased me, turning back to her cooking. I narrowed my eyes, sighed, and collapsed in a kitchen chair anyway, hoping that Bryanna would give me something to do.

"You and Jake were out early," Bryanna said, picking up a newspaper that had been lying on the table, and reading the front and back page before opening it and lying it out on the table. For some reason she always liked to read the front _and_ back, instead of working her way too it.

Why the heck was I _blushing_? "Yeah. Decided to get the chores done and go for a ride early. Before it started getting hot." It was the truth. I just didn't mention Jake at my window because I don't really think he would've liked it if I had gone around broadcasting that he didn't want to go to college.

"Okay." Bryanna didn't really sound that convinced, and I'm sure my blush didn't help much. I didn't really know why I was blushing, but I was, so I decided to make an escape to my room, telling Gram and Bryanna good morning.

"Exit, stage stairs." I mumbled under my breath, as my feet hit the stairs. I tiptoed past Cody's door, hoping not to wake him and make him start crying. But I changed my mind a moment later, and opened the door a crack, peeking in and seeing my baby brother lying in his crib, sleeping peacefully, wrapped in his blue blanket. I smiled.

And then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I paused, and then pulled my head out and closed the door softly behind me as I turned to see who was coming.

Bryanna once more.

"Hi." She whispered, and for a moment I was baffled, and then realized we were still outside Cody's room. It took some time getting used to whispering in the hallway when he was asleep, waking up in the middle of the night to his crying. We went past his room and I lead her into mine, and sat down on the bed after moving a cluster of horse magazines that I had been going through the day before, out of the way for my feet.

"You know, that cattle even is coming up again. Wyatt wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go or not. Because, from what I've learned," Bryanna made a face. I laughed. "-It can get kind of boring, and we know you don't want to get too far from Tempest." Bryanna smiled at me, and I smiled back, thinking about it.

I never really liked the cattle things that they had every year, because, as Bryanna had said, they could get pretty boring. And she was right-I never wanted to get too far from Tempest for too long. Plus the slight, nagging worry in the back of my mind about Jake?

"I think…I'd like to stay home. You know, look after the ranch." Ross, Pepper, and Dallas would still be home, so it wouldn't be as if I would be alone on the ranch, but I still could help and keep up on my chores. Bryanna nodded. "Okay, just wanted to check. So, I guess I'll go tell Wyatt." She smiled at me once more, and then got off the bed, slipping quietly out the door and down the hall.

I sighed, and flopped down on the bed, my hand reaching down under the bed and snagging a horse magazine.

-x-x-x-Two Days After-x-x-x-

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Sam! Phone!" Gram yelled from inside the house. I sighed, feeding Ace and Tempest their last carrots for the day, before turning around and walking out of the cool barn into the sunlight. I went up the porch and went inside, peeking inside the kitchen. Gram held out the phone to me and then went back to milling around the kitchen, banging pots and pans.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sam. How're you?" A familiar, female voice said. Mrs. Ely. My heart sped up a bit, wondering what had gone wrong. Something about school? She didn't usually call here unless she wanted to talk to me about something.

"I'm-good." I managed, still baffled and wondering what was going on. Still, Mrs. Ely didn't sound like anything bad had happened. "How about you, Mrs. Ely?" I asked, to be polite and to see what the reason was for calling.

"I'm fine, Sam. But I wanted to ask you something-do you plan on going to the four-day cattle events?"

This wasn't something I had really expected.

"Uhm, no. I kinda decided to stay home."

Did I hear a sigh of relief from the other side of the phone?

"Well…Since you are, I was wondering if I could ask you a slight favor."

"Of course." I said, and I felt Gram's curious eyes on me. I looked up at her questioning glance, and shrugged. She put something that was in a skillet into the oven, and turned on the knob.

"Well, Jake is sick," Mrs. Ely paused as she heard Cody start crying, and I was relieved to see Gram hurry out of the room towards the stairs to go to him. Now she wouldn't see my startled look. "Sick"? "Is this a bad time, Sam?" Mrs. Ely asked.

"No." I said quickly, my heart speeding up once more at the prospect of Jake being sick. Mrs. Ely didn't sound anything but casual, so how bad could it really be? "Cody just woke up, but it's alright. Gram went to get him." I told her, and she went on once more.

"Well, as I said, he's sick and he's being stubborn. He has a fever, doesn't feel good, and I don't want him getting out of bed. I know he's capable to take care of himself, but I'm still worried about him being here alone, and he doesn't want any of us staying with him-"

That was understandable. If they still hadn't really gotten over the fight they had a couple of nights ago, Jake wouldn't want any of the other Ely's looking after him. And it was kind of a relief to hear Jake hadn't blacked out, or at least Mrs. Ely hadn't said that he has. It was surprising, because I never have really thought about Jake getting sick. It was one of those things you didn't think about because you didn't really believe it could happen. The idea of Jake staying in bed all day _was_ kind of hard to imagine.

"And you want me to stay with him? I mean, like, check in on him and stuff?" I asked, saving Mrs. Ely the trouble of saying it.

"Well, yes, that was my idea. But I completely understand if you don't want to, you have other stuff to do I understand," Mrs. Ely said quickly, giving me a way or an excuse to drop out from the favor. I shook my head no, knowing that she couldn't see me, I said, "Of course I will, Mrs. Ely. It's no problem at all." I knew I'd keep worrying all the time if I didn't-was this how Jake felt whenever I got hurt? – and at least I would know he was all right.

"Thanks, Sam. It's just, I don't know anyone else, and you know how to handle him…"She trailed off. Once more I nodded. I knew how stubborn Jake could be; we had known each other all of our lives. "Yeah. It's all right Mrs. Ely, I'll do it." I told her with a small smile that she couldn't see.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

**Authoress Note;**

**Now, I think I shall reply/thank all of my reviewers, shall I? **

**horsecrazygal91;;**

**Thanks. I did. :**

**And yeah, you got your answer on this chap. xD**

**mrs.Ely/Em'sGirl23;;**

**I did/I am. **

**musicbuddy;;**

**Yeah, I think a /lot/ of people want them to. But hey, we can always live on land, can't we? xD**

**GreenEyedVampire;;**

**Thanks:**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. It really is the most awarding aspect. **

**-Hums along to The Killers- R.e.a.d A.n.d R.e.v.i.e.w!**


	6. The Phantom

**Viruses & Romances**

As I sunk my hands into the hot water of the sink, running a dishrag over a plate and scrubbing away the food, I thought about what I had agreed to. Tomorrow, everyone-which included the Ely's, Dad, Bryanna, and Gram, would leave tomorrow. Leaving me to make sure Jake would be all right, exercise Tempest and ride Ace. Easy enough, I could ride Ace over to the Ely's, and Tempest was almost a yearling. In another year, she would be two, and we could start training her.

"Clean enough yet?" I heard Bryanna joke behind me, and that's when I realized I had been scrubbing the same plate for the last few minutes.

"Uh, yeah." I said, slipping it into the second tub to let it wash and then dried it, placing in in the dish holder. I had told Bryanna and Gram about Jake, and they had told Dad that I wouldn't be going to the cattle event. Usually, the cattle even was when you went and bought your cows, loaded them all in one big trailer, and hauled them out. There was also some other stuff that you had to do, and also the auction, so it took about four days usually.

I finished washing the dishes, and then decided what to do. I went over to the phone, picked up the receiver, and dialed Jen's number. As usual, on the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jen." I said, fiddling with the phone cord, twisting it around my fingers.

"Oh, hi, Sam. What's up?" Jen asked me. It had been awhile since I had talked to her, busy with the summer and stuff.

"Nothing much. Do you wanna go for a ride?" I asked her, glancing out of the window, where the was enough sunlight left to go for a short ride with Jen and get home on time before dark. Jen agreed, and we were to meet at War Drum flats. We said goodbye, and I hung up, telling Gram and Bryanna where I was going, since Dad was outside and I hadn't seen him.

I went outside, breathing in the fresh summer air, and then went over into the barn, looking inside and seeing Ace and Tempest in their stalls, munching contently on some hay that was at the bottom of their bins. I petted Tempest for a few minutes before I led Ace out of his stall and starting tacking him up after a quick, but thorough, brushing. Pretty soon we were both ready to go, and I swung my leg over the saddle, mounting, and we started off for War Drum flats.

-x-x-x-x-

I sighed in content when I felt the air against my face, blowing my hair out behind me and making Ace's mane flap back and forth as we entered into a gallop. I saw a palomino horse and rider in the distance, and Ace immediately headed over to them, bobbing his head as I pulled back on the reins and brought him back into a walk.

"Hey, Sam." Jen said as soon as we were close enough to hear each other.

"Hey," I said, brining Ace to a halt when he was facing Silly, also known as Silk Stockings, Jen's mare. Ace stamped his hoof a few times, but I think he was just showing off for Silly because I didn't feel him tense under me and I was pretty sure he wouldn't try to buck.

"What's up?" Jen asked me, knowing there was some reason for this meeting other than to go for a ride.

And then I was telling her the whole story, as Ace and Silly walked side-by side, the way Jake had acted that first day in the barn, how he had woken my up at six-thirty in the morning, and everything after. Jen and Jake didn't like each other too much, but they tolerated each other and I knew I could trust Jen because I also knew she wouldn't tell anyone else.

Jen, thankfully, kept her questions to herself until after I had finished.

"Why doesn't he want to go to college?" She asked, looking as baffled as I felt. I shrugged. "I don't know, I asked but he didn't really look as if he wanted to tell me." I left out the part of his telling me about wanting to be a horse trainer.

"And now he's sick and you're going to look after him for four days? Wow, Sam." Jen said, raising her eyebrows. Beneath her, Silly tossed her head.

"Yeah," I admitted. I didn't really look forward to it, to be truthful, but I knew I wouldn't be able to back out, even if I wanted to. But at least I'd know he'd be okay.

"Maybe the headache and blacking out was just a symptom before the sickness, like you can get a couch before you actually get sick." Jen the future veterinarian suggested. Still, it could happen, and it was probably what it was. It lifted my heart slightly.

"Probably," I said, smiling slightly.

"Hey, you wanna race?" Jen asked suddenly, a mischievous grin on her face.

I smiled, digging my heels into Ace. "You bet."

-x-x-xThe Day After-x-x-x-x-

"You sure you're going to be all right, Sam?" Gram asked me for the millionth time that morning, as they were hitching up the cattle trailer to the back of the truck and getting ready to go.

"Of course, Gram. The cowboys are just in the bunkhouse, if I need them. Everything'll be alright." I told her, giving her a hug.

And then they were all getting into the truck, Cody in Bryanna's arms and looking all around him as if he had no idea what was going on. I smiled at the look on his face, waved back at them as they pulled out, and watched the old pickup go down the road and slowly disappear from view. Well, they were gone now. For four whole, entire days.

I _could_ go over to the Ely's, but I didn't know if they were gone yet and I didn't really want to intrude if they were still home. I'd go over later and see Jake then. Until then, I had a few hours to find something to entertain me, and once again I had no idea what to do. So, I wandered over to the barn, unhooked the blue lead rope on the wall, and went over to Tempest's stall. She greeted me with a nudge as I clipped the lead rope onto the halter ring, and led her out of the stall. She followed behind me happily; glad to be out of her stall.

We walked around the yard a few times, in circles, but then Tempest started losing interest in me and looking towards the bridge curiously. I gave in, and together we walked over to the bridge. But instead of going across it, Tempest started toward the La Charla River.

"Thirsty?" I asked her, but her interest didn't seem to be in the water. She looked over it, ears tilted forward. I scanned the area around us, wondering what she saw. For a few minutes, I didn't see anything but sagebrush, but then I saw _him_.

He was alone, and his ears were tilted forward alertly just as Tempest's were. His silky snow-white mane flowed effortlessly in the wind, his tail swishing back and forth patiently as he looked at Tempest and me. He took a step forward, and then paused.

"Zanzibar." I whispered. No one else was there besides Tempest, her sire, The Phantom and me. For awhile we just stood there staring at each other before, with a curious glance at Tempest, The Phantom started walking towards us in a steady pace, and in a moment he was sniffing Tempest curiously. She was tense, and her ears were laid back slightly, before he was satisfied and turned his head to give me a steady look.

I was so relieved to see him, after all of this time. To see that he was okay, that he gotten out of the cave-in, was a tremendous relief. Tentatively, I reached out my free hand, the one that wasn't holding Tempest's lead rope, and paused. The Phantom didn't jerk back, so I reached out and gently put my hand on his neck, slipping it under his mane. He snorted, bobbing his head and nudging me with his nose, pushing me back a step playfully.

I had a sudden urge to ride him, but I knew I couldn't, not with Tempest. The Phantom had let me ride him before, but never with another horse to pony. Ace had been there the first time when I had came back from San Francisco-it had been so long ago- at the cattle drive, but Ace had ran alongside. Tempest couldn't, and I wouldn't ever risk her getting loose and running off, too. I had lost her sire to the wild deserts of Nevada; I wouldn't lose his filly, too.

My grip tightened on the lead rope, and at that moment a neigh floated through the air to our ears. I looked up, away from the Phantom, and saw a gray mare standing in the distance, watching us. Behind her was the rest of the Phantom's herd, all alert and watching curiously as their lead stallion allowed being petted from a human.

"Is that your lead mare?" I crooned to him, and my question was answered as he turned his head and looked back at her. With one last glance at Tempest, and me the Phantom turned and galloped back to his herd, dirt kicking up in his wake. The herd stamped their hooves and followed him in a perfect U-bend as they headed off towards the mountains, once more. I smiled.

"There goes your dad, Tempest." I told the filly beside me, and she lifted her head and whinnied. I laughed, and then we made our way back to the ranch, where I would put Tempest back in the barn and I'd get Ace saddled and tacked up, to go over and see Jake.

Authoress Note;

Well, you got another chapter. No Jake, but a Phantom! Jake will be in the next chappie, so yeah…

Anyway, thanks for reviewing this Sake! R&r!


	7. Sickness

After I put Tempest back in her stall, my heart was still beating more quickly than normal, probably from seeing the Phantom after all this time. I was relieved and happy, to know that he was okay, and that the cave-in hadn't affected him and his herd.

I went over and got Ace out of his stall, picking up his tack and putting the bridle on and then sliding the saddle pad and saddle onto his back after I had given him a quick brushing, my thoughts were still with the Phantom, and how I had thought I'd seen Dark Sunshine somewhere in that herd, too, though I couldn't be sure. There were some new horses, and one of them might have looked like her.

Ace turned his head to nudge me, jerking me out of my thoughts, and I smiled as I scratched him between his ears, tightening the cinch and leading him outside of the barn. I breathed in fresh summer air briefly before I swung into Ace's saddle, and directed him towards the bridge. He obliged happily, trotting at a steady pace.

When Ace and I rode into the Ely's yard, there were no vehicles besides the truck that Jake drove, that I could see. The ranch was mostly silent, except for the occasional neighs and whinnies from some of the horses that were either inside the barn or out in the pastures. I dismounted from Ace, slid off his bridle and saddle/saddle pad, and then turned him out with the rest of the horses in the paddock, hanging the tack on the fence. I glanced back at the house, and then walked up the porch and wondered whether I should knock or not.

Mrs. Ely said she didn't want Jake getting out of bed, which means he was probably still in it-as hard as that was to believe- but when did Jake ever listen to anyone's advice? Never mine or his mother's, as far as I've known, so I knocked anyway, listening for any signs of movement inside the house. The ranch was kind of eerie, when none of the Ely brothers-or Luke- was outside with their horses. I had always seen this ranch busy with activeness, so maybe that's why it felt so weird.

Even though I waited a few minutes, there were no sounds from the other side of the door, and no footsteps coming to it. So, after a few minutes of waiting, I put my hand on the knob and slowly turned it, opening the door a bit and looking inside. The house, as far I could tell, was empty of human companionship.

"Hello?" I called. No one answered me back.

Finally, I decided Jake wouldn't have heard me if he was in bed in his room, so I headed towards the blue stairs, going up them. The Ely house was like any other house, I suppose, with pictures of all the Ely brothers, including Jake, and their horses. One was of Luke and Maxine, which was at the end. The house walls were white, of course, but the carpet was blue and most of the house's theme is soft blue. When I reached the top of the stairs, I tried to remember which room was Jake's, since I hadn't been up here often. Actually, I don't think I've been up here at all since I came back to Nevada from San Francisco-There was never any reason to.

I reached the door to what I think is Jake's room, and knocked. This time there was sound on the other side of the door, the sound of sheets rustling, and then Jake's voice.

"What?" He sounded kind of annoyed. I didn't know if it because of me-I would suppose Maxine told him, about me coming over- or if was he was still in bed, or that he didn't go to the cattle event. Probably a mix of all three, knowing him. I slowly opened the door, and then I kind of froze. The first reason?

He actually did look sick, and it finally got through to my head. Jake was lying in bed, as I had kind of suspected him to be, and his Indian black hair was plastered to his forehead. His eyes were slightly duller than I had seen them last time, even though they had not lost their glaring ability.

The second reason?

He was wearing no shirt.

The covers of the bed were pulled up to his waist, but that is where they stopped. Suddenly, the room got very warm as my cheeks colored red, which was probably as red as my hair, and I averted my eyes to the carpet. I didn't really know why I was blushing; it wasn't as if I had never seen Jake without his shirt before. Usually, in the summers, when it was hot outside and we were outside working, digging or burning ditches, Jake worked shirtless. Maybe it was because I had nothing to distract me, or maybe it was because I hadn't really paid much attention. Jake seemed to notice the reason for my blushing, and he smirked slightly.

"How are you feeling?" I managed after a moment, not knowing whether to feel annoyed or embarrassed, but I did know that was the stupidest sentence that left my mouth. Jake was sick, in bed, which was highly unusual for him, and I asked him how he was feeling?

Apparently, this didn't faze Jake, and it was obviously an icebreaker for conversation. He snorted, leaning back into his pillow before briefly closing his eyes. It was a casual enough gesture, so I didn't really think that much about it, and I wasn't very worried about it being another blackout.

"How does it look like I'm feeling?" Jake asked mildly, opening his eyes to give me a level stare. I narrowed my eyes at him, but before I could say anything, he went on. "Mostly annoyed that I'm stuck here." This time I knew it was about being in bed, and being babysat. I then noticed I was still standing in the doorway, and I walked over to his bed, after making sure he didn't mind I sat down on the edge of the bed, and glanced around.

As I have said before, I had never been in Jake's room after coming back from San Francisco, and it was different from what I had remembered. The walls were a color of faded brown; a bookshelf was lined against the far corner of the wall. Inside were small stacks of western-style horse magazines, and also some college papers. I wondered if they were papers from college accepting him, or rejecting him. There were three small horses on the top of the bookshelf, and it looked like they were hand-carved, the first one being polished until it looked like the true color of a bay, the second one being a midnight black, like Witch I guessed, and the third was gray with black spots on his hind quarters.

"Do you want anything?" I asked, looking back at him, but concern filled me when I saw his eyes were closed again. He shook his head wordlessly, and I wondered just how bad he was feeling. I sat there for a few moments, not knowing what to do. Then I felt concerned once more when I asked my next question, planning to leave him alone after that,

"Have you, um, blacked out lately?" I asked. The last few days I hadn't seen Jake black out, but I wasn't with him all of the time, either, so I couldn't really be sure that he didn't. Once more, he shook his head. I knew I wouldn't get much more out of him, and I didn't ask any more questions, knowing that he would probably want to sleep if anything.

I sighed, thinking of what Jen had said. Maybe blacking out _had_ been the before affect of the sickness that Jake had now, even though I hadn't really heard of it before. And if he hadn't blacked out anymore, which had to mean that it went away when he got sick, didn't it? I hoped it did, I thought, remembering how scared I had been, seeing Jake's face at the table, his hand gripping the force as he got a headache. I pushed the thought away, looking back at his face, which was kind of peaceful.

Suddenly, I just had an urge to, and I bent down swiftly, kissing him on his forehead, before pulling back and standing. He was already dozing, and it had been so light and swift that he hadn't even noticed, nor woken from it. A blush heated my cheeks once more, but I was able to ignore it, and I directed my attention to the bookshelf where some books lay.

I picked up one book which was about western horse training, where on the cover it had a paint rearing, a halter and a lead rope on it's head, and a cowboy in chaps standing a few feet away. I opened the book to its first page, where it had the acknowledgements, and then the copyright. I skipped to the first page where it had writing on it, and I found out it also had pictures along with it. I smiled, looking at the picture with the sleek, magistic black stallion standing proud with his herd behind him where was an introduction to wild horses. I read the first few lines;

_'Horses are possibily the most wildest creature on earth, even though most of the horses in the old days were captive horses set free in the wild after they were no longer needed, free to roam the earth for thousands of more years to come. A herd is lead usually by a mare, but stallions are also known to be leaders, too. _

_'Even though horses are wild and free-spirited, they can be tamed with gentle love and the right teachings.'_

I smiled, but it was short lived when I heard a moan coming from the bed, and I immediantly glanced up. Jake turned onto his side, looking annoyed and tired, showing even more of the traces of sickness in his face. I closed the book, but not without a soft 'snap', and that made Jake open his eyes and he saw me, sitting on the floor with a book on taming horses.

"Hey," I said, wondering if I had woken him up or if he had just accidently woke up. And then I happened to glance at the clock on his night-stand beside the bed, which read it was almost noon. Jake mumbled a reply which I didn't hear, and I set the book back in its rightful place in the bookshelf, and then got up from the floor. Jake watched me with tired, but calm, mustang brown eyes.

"If," I said, "I made you soup, would you eat it?"

Jake shrugged. I gave him a few moments to think about it, but when he made no move to answer me, I sighed, setting back down on the edge of the bed.

"C'mon, Jake. You don't even have to use full sentances, a simple 'yes' or 'no' would do." I told him, trying not to complain but somtimes Jake _could_ be frustrating.

Well, ninety-nine percent of the time he was frustrating. Pull-out-your-hair-by-the-roots frustrating. But still, Jake would be Jake. And even though he could be frustrating, I'd never give him up.

Jake shrugged once more, but at least he actually gave me a straight answe this time. "Fine. Sure." He said, making me wonder briefly if he was just doing this to please me, or to get me to quit nagging on him. Either way, it settled my restless mind, knowing that he would get some food in him.

I asked him what kind he wanted, not even knowing where the soup was or what kind they had, but Jake said that he didn't really care, that anything would do, and I didn't want to pester him anymore so I headed downstairs, still clueless. Still, it was only soup, and it was probably in the cupboards, so how hard could it be to find them? I sighed when I reached the kitchen, and looked around, opening various cupboards and still seeing no soup. Finally, when I had just about reached the last string of my patience, I found a bunch of soup in the last cupboard. Huh.

I looked at the labels; Chicken soup, tomato soup...I grabbed a can and searched the drawers for a can-opener. Now, I wasn't the best with can openeners, and just about cut myself trying to get it on the stupid _can_, so it was a relief when I was able to turn the handle and the lid opened. I easily found a pan and poured it in, setting it on the oven and turning the knob to the right tempature.

And then I sat down at the table and waited for it to cook, or whatever it was that soup did while it was being warmed. This kitchen was actually white, unlike the rest of the house.

Suddenly, when I looked up, I saw the soup was done. Grabbing a cloth so I wouldn't burn myself on the handle when I picked it up, and then rummaged around for a bowl. Once I had the soup ready, I headed back towards the steps, going up them one at a time so I wouldn't spill it and have to clean it up.

I froze, at the top of the stairs, when I saw Jake stumbling towards the bathroom, dressed in only his boxers, with his face paler than I had ever really seen before. Without thinking I set the bowl down on the floor ((Don't look at me that way. I said 'without thinking')) and when I reached the opened door of the bathroom, Jake was retching over the toilet, his long hair settling around his face like a curtain. My hands gripped the doorframe, my heart sagging when I realized just how sick he was.

On another impluse that made me do its bidding, just like the kiss, I went over and got on my knees beside him, brushing the hair out of his face so it wouldn't bother him. He groaned, tensing at my touch that probably felt cold to him since he was feverous, and I saw his eyes flicker to me in a thankful way.

"It's alright," I told him softly, remembering the way my mother had done when I was little, before she died in the car crash. I was surprised I even remembered it, it had been so long ago, but I did.

When his stomach was, pressumably, empty, he leaned back against the tub, closing his eyes. There was a slight, akward silence that settled between us, growing when he didn't open his eyes and I didn't try and start a conversation, or say anything for that matter. And then I was glad I hadn't told Mrs. Ely no, because then he would've been here by himself. Even though I knew he hated me seeing him vulnerable like this, a softer side than the always-tough-Nevada-Cowboy, I felt he was glad I was here, too.

"So," I said after a moment, breaking the silence and also making Jake open his eyes. "I'm guessing you don't want the soup?"

He gave me an odd look.

AUTHORESS NOTE;

Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! Hehe. At least you have got a Jake this time, eh?

Anyway, sorry for the long delay. Writers' Block is a pain in the rear! Now, push the little button that says 'submit a review'. Do it! For Jake!

A great, many, bizilion thanks to my reviewers, and also a thank-you to GreenEyedVampire, who got me off my writers block and also being a great friend. Check out her stories, they're awesome!


	8. Diary

**Viruses And Romances.**

We sat there like that for a while, and I watched Jake closely out of the corner of my eye, worried about him. He sat there, his head against the cold tile of the tub, his eyes closed against the light. I sat beside him, my knees pulled up to my chest as I tried to think of what to do to help him. Still, it didn't look like he wanted help because he didn't speak, or even really move.

Finally I knew that he couldn't continue to sit there forever, and I knew he had to be getting a crick in his neck because of sitting there so long. I reached over, hesitantly at first, and brushed the hair away, laying my palm against his forehead. As Jake's eyes opened to gaze at me and to know what I was doing, I felt warmth under my palm. He was still running a fever, I realized, knowing that it was warmer than the normal temperature. A familiar flicker of worry pulsed through me, even though I knew it was kind of stupid. I was about as worried as Mrs. Ely had sounded over the phone. Still, maybe it was because I had never really seen Jake sick before. He had always seemed so...immune to sickness, I thought, remembering all of the times in the winter I had gotten sick when we were younger.

Pushing the thought out of my mind, I pulled my hand away from Jake's forehead, and crouched beside him, wincing when my legs, nearly asleep, prickled and protested. "C'mon, Jake, you need to get back in bed." I told him, trying to sound as if _I_ was the one who was three years older. As if he had read my mind, a flicker of amusement passed through his eyes as he looked at me, but he shook his head. I let out a breath in a gust of wind, blowing my bangs out of my eyes, as I stared at him.

"Please?" I asked him. "I mean, I know that can't be comfortable. And besides, I can't try and stop the fever if you're sitting up." I told him. He probably already knew this, and I half expected him to get annoyed with me, but he didn't say anything for a moment. And then, with a sigh and a groan he put his hands on the tub to brace him, and then lifted himself up. I helped him back to the bedroom when he allowed me, and to be truthful it kind of surprised me that he allowed help at all.

As soon as he was back in the bed with the covers around him again, I went back out the door and headed towards the bathroom once more. Bending down and picking up the soup before I had a chance to step on it, I carried it back downstairs and set it on the kitchen table. Achieving that and knowing that I wouldn't trip over it now, I went back upstairs and into the bathroom, picking up one of the washrags that were hanging up. I ran it under the sink, cold water running from the faucet and dampening it greatly. Once I was done I ringed the excess water out, and returned to the bedroom.

When I appeared in the doorway, Jake was lying on his stomach with his hands under the pillow. When he saw me he groaned, burying his face in the pillow.

"Brat," He complained, his voice muffled by the pillow, but I could still hear him nether less. "I don't need you babysitin' me."

I sighed. Jake was back to being Jake.

"You're sick, Jake." I told him, stating the obvious, but still trying to get my point through.

"I can take care of myself." Came the muffled reply.

I didn't know if he was embarrassed to know that I had helped him, or if he was just being irritable because he was sick. Still, I wanted to give him a snappy reply. Tell him how capable of taking care of himself when he had been retching over the toilet. But then I felt guilty, and I didn't say anything for a minute. And then, letting out a big sigh, I walked over to the bed.

"You are sick," I repeated once more, and went on before he had a chance to interrupt. "You wouldn't let your family take care of you, and so I'm doing it. I am not going to go home because I'd be worried sick of you being here alone. Now, I am going to stay here. You are going to be taken care of. So. Cowboy up."

He turned his head to look at me in disbelief, and then his eyes narrowed at me. Admittedly, I was kind of surprised at my words. First I was the one taking care of him. Now I was telling him to cowboy up.

Oh, how things can change.

And get confusing, too, but I ignored that thought. Jake pretty much did what I told him to after that, and he didn't put up much of a fight when I laid the damp washcloth on his forehead to, hopefully, get the fever down. And then I got the thermometer I had snagged from the bathroom.

"No." Jake said flatly, which didn't surprise me much. He was going to make it his job to be difficult.

"What, too domestic for the big bad cowboy?" I muttered under my breath. I knew I shouldn't be taunting him, but I couldn't help it. Old habits died hard. I doubted this one was going to die at all. Jake glared at me, not seeming to happy. And then he reached over, snatching the thermometer swiftly from my hands. I opened my mouth to protest, because he'd probably throw it out the window. But he didn't, as he just uncapped the protective case around it and tossed it at me. I nearly didn't catch it, with my surprise at Jake doing anything I told him to.

"If you're going to demand I do this, I might as well do it with dignity." He muttered, looking at the window as he put the thermometer in his mouth. I groaned, letting myself fall backwards, and winced when I lied across Jake's legs. Still, as least he was kind of cooperating, I thought as I turned my head to gaze at Jake. He had turned his head from the window and was looking at me, and I blushed, looking away. I wondered what he was thinking of, I thought, as I continued to feel his gaze on me. Nothing good, probably.

Suddenly, Jake got his feet out from under me and jerked hard on the covers, rolling me off the bed onto the floor. I hit the floor with a _'thump_', and saved myself from rolling into the wall. I looked back at Jake, who was smirking, and I sighed.

"Okay, okay, I deserved that." I said, raising my hands in surrender, as I rolled over and got to my feet. I didn't want to take my chances sitting on the bed again, so I went back over to the bookshelf and sat on the floor, picking up the book I had been previously reading. Jake watched me once more, before he turned his back to me and settled down. In minutes, he was asleep and his breathing was steady and peaceful. I smiled to myself.

I buried my face in the book, starting where I left off before. My interest increased as I read, turning page after page and looking at the pictures that illustrated the moves. The horses in the pictures roamed from bays to blacks, pintos to palominos, Morgans to mustangs. My favorite was a big black Morgan, with wild-yet-calm brown eyes. I looked over at Jake, the picture reminding me of him with his wild personality and calm eyes.

And then something caught my eye. A blue notebook was lying on the edge of the dresser next to me, a blue ribbon flowing out from one of the pages. I reached up, curiosity picking at me, and then pulled the notebook-no, it looked like a small book- from the edge of the dresser. The cover had a velvety feeling, the color a light blue with a dark blue strip running down the middle. Curios, I opened the book to the first page, reading the neat handwriting. I realized, with a jolt, that it was Jake's diary.

I know I should have put it back where it belonged, shouldn't have read any of the writing inside, but I was curios and surprised. Jake Ely, who never said more than a few words at a time, had a _diary?_ I read the first few lines, with a quick glance to make sure Jake was still asleep.

_' I cannot believe I'm doing this. Jake Ely does __**not**__ write in a diary. Cowboys do not write in a diary. _

_A journal is more cowboy-ish. So I deem this not a diary-it's a journal.'_

I snorted. Macho Jake.

_'At least it's nice to have a room to myself. With Kit off in Hawaii doing God-knows-what, and my other loving brothers (('m snorting)) having their own rooms, this one is finally free again.'_

I read on a bit more, with frequent guilty glances at the sleeping Jake. Still, I was curious to see the current entries, which I was sure the blue ribbon marked. I put my finger on the ribbon and slowly slid the book open where it lay. I checked the date-scribbled in a corner-, and found out it wasn't too long ago from today.

_'Went over to Sam's today. I wonder if Witch is ever going to get tired of taking the same path over to her ranch. Probably not, because that means she can annoy the heck out of Ace and try and take a bite out of him. Be good for him; Sam spoils him too much. _

_Something weird happened in the barn today, though. We were scattering hay in the stalls for the horses when I suddenly got really dizzy and my vision started to go black. I grabbed hold of the side of the stall to keep from falling over, but it had gone as quick as it had come. I was hoping Brat didn't notice, but naturally she did. She can worry like a mother hen over anything most of the time, so I told her it was nothing. Truth be told, though, it kind of scared me. _

_Sam didn't really buy it, I don't think. Still, if I did tell her, she would probably insist I tell my parents or go to the hospital. Both of which I am never going to do, one time there with a broken leg is enough for me, thank you very much. Plus, it's been tense between mom and dad and me because I told them I wasn't going to college. They didn't blow up yet, but they probably will. As long as they don't push it._

_And then there's, one more, Sam. I don't know what to do anymore; every time I'm around her I feel like-"_

**"Sam?"**

I was so startled to hear Jake's voice I hid the diary-journal behind my back, jumping. Jake was looking at me, but luckily the horse book was still on the floor and the journal was behind my back. My heart was beating wildly, my guilty conscience catching up with me quickly, and also wondering what Jake had written.

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked, closing the book behind my back without a sound.

Jake just shook his head. "Just wondering if you were still here is all. Never mind." He looked at me for a moment, and I wondered if he could see the journal, but he turned back over on his side after a minute, his back to me once more. I sighed in relief, and slowly put the journal back on the table-top where I had found it. But I was wondering, still, what Jake had wrote in the diary. I didn't dare open it up and read it again for in fear of being caught, but that didn't stop my curiosity.

'_Probably said he felt like he was being bored to death.'_ I thought. Jake had never really shown anything other than annoyance with me, whenever he wasn't being an overprotective guard-dog. No matter what I did, he always found fault in it.

But looking at him-or rather, his back, I didn't care at that moment. I got up, stretching slightly, and then walked over to the bed. I crawled over to Jake, and then I lied down beside him, resting my head on the pillow. His eyes opened in surprise, probably wondering what the heck I was doing, but I just shrugged. I snuggled against him like we used to when we were younger-way younger, to think of it. But I was comfortable and I felt safe, and Jake didn't seem to mind.

I fell asleep thinking that maybe I was a little glad that Jake was sick, because otherwise he never would have allowed me to sleep beside him as he put his arm around me.


	9. Jake For lack of better title

Author(ess) Note;

Sheesh, guys! I'm so sorry for being late with this chapter. Y'know, I had a new idea for a story and had to type up the first short three chapters before I realised I had this one, BF, _andandand_ Unwanted Student. But this new one is Twilight realated. So, you Twilight fans out there, you might wanna get on my profile and see the intro I have typed up for I Don't Feel Sorry For You, I Love You (Yeah. Long. So sue me.

((Not really.))

**Viruses And Romances; Chapter Nine.**

"I'm fine, Dad. Nope, everything here is fine. Yes, I'm doing my chores. No, not right now. Because I'm talking to you."

I sighed, rolling my eyes heavenward as I listened to dad through the earpiece on the phone. Even though I loved him, and I have been home without them before, he still had to give me the twenty-questions routine. And it wasn't helping that my mind was elsewhere. Like at Jake Ely's house, for example.

"Dad, I'm not going to get in to any trouble. I don't have _time_ to get into any trouble." I reassured him, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and plopping down in it. It was true; between checking on Tempest, riding Ace, feeding all of the horses, and doing my chores, I didn't have time to think of anything else. Only when I went over to Jake's did things get any easier and I could finally rest.

"Love you, too, Dad." I said, relieved. "Yeah. 'Bye."

I hung up, letting out another sigh due to relief. Now I could freely let my mind wander where it wanted to.

Yesterday, when I had awoken up at 8:00 at night in Jake's arms, I had no idea where I was. After a bit of turning, Jake actually woke up and nearly had a fit when he saw how dark it was getting outside and I was there instead of at home. Even though it was slightly akward waking up with him I had no time to dwell on it, because I rushed out of the house and as soon as Ace was tacked up and ready, rode as fast as I could safely home. The last rays of light were gone just as we rode over the bridge, which was lucky because I had been riding at dark enough in the last few years. Dallas raised his eyebrow at me when Ace and I arrived home, but thankfully he didn't say anything.

I rose from the chair and got to working on the house chores, which concluded of running hot water in the sink to do the dishes, running up to my room and making the bed and generally cleaning said room, and then running outside and helping the cowboys with whatever they needed. After I had achieved all of that, it was still early, and I wandered into Tempest's stall to scratch her behind her velvety, straight ears and talk to her as my mind drifted back to yesterday. If only I had read a bit faster, I could have known what Jake had written. Or, if Jake hadn't chosen that precise moment to wake up. Completely Jake-ish.

I sighed. "Be glad you're a horse, Tempest. The biggest worry you have is whether you'll get carrots or not." I told her. She snorted and tossed her head, as if agreeing with me. I laughed, feeling a bit better. She was getting bigger, more muscled, and stronger. I smiled, thinking of the time that we'd get to train her.

I stood up and grabbed her red lead rope, clipping it on her halter. Opening the latch to the stall door so we could get out, I swung the door open and lead Tempest out of her stall. Then I tied her to the ring and got the grooming box out, getting out a body brush and letting Tempest sniff if briefly. She barely paid it any attention; not interested in anything but the small clump of hay that she could nibble on. I started running the brush from the beginning of her neck down to her withers, and then from the withers down to her hindquarters. Tempest turned her head to look at me, chomping on hay while bits of it stuck out of her mouth.

"Charming." I told her, grinning at her as I continued the steady rhythm of the brush along her back. After I was done brushing her ((And she was done eating)), we went outside and walked around, stretching our legs. She followed me easily, as if she had been doing it for years. Still, I think Ace was getting a bit jealous, because he nickered at us but when I smooched to him he turned his butt to me.

I sighed, giving up, and then returned Tempest to her stall. And then, after latching the stall door firmly, I went back out to deal with my jealous, stubborn mustang, grabbing two carrots on the way out. I slipped one to Tempest, whispering in her ear. "Don't tell Ace, okay?" I went back outside and put one foot on the bottom bar of the fence, lifting myself up higher.

"C'mon, Acie." I called, holding out my hand over the fence. I smooched to him, holding out the carrot in my one hand. Ace looked back at me, his brown ears tilting forward slightly as he listened to me smooch at him. I held out the carrot more, wiggling it a bit to try and tempt him. Apparently, it worked, because after a moment he came plodding over and sniffed at the carrot. I held out my palm, flat so he wouldn't bite me, and let him have the carrot. I smiled sheepishly, thinking of what Jake had written about babying Ace. It was true.

I got his halter and tied him inside of the barn, picking up the brush once more and running it over his body. After a quick but thorough brushing, I slipped off the halter and replaced it with a bridle and then slipped the saddle blanket and the saddle on his back. He allowed this, standing patiently, as I tacked him up and followed me happily out of the barn into the sunshine. I put my foot in the saddle and mounted.

"I'm going over to Jake's, okay? I did all of my chores for the day." I said to Pepper, who was petting Tank on the neck.

He grinned. "Reversing roles, huh Sam?" He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes heavenward and heard him chuckle.

"Go on then. Be back before dark this time." Dallas said, who had obviously heard our conversation. I blushed and nodded, thinking of pointing out that I had gotten home _just before_ dark yesterday, but deciding to let it go. I gave a short tug on the reins and turned Ace around towards the bridge, nudging him with my boot into a walk and then into a lope. I let my hands loosen on the reins and gave Ace his head, but still keeping a firm control of Ace's bit. He seemed to have no objections to this as he galloped easily towards the Three Ponies ranch, knowing the way by heart.

I looked out over the range hopefully. The sagebrush stretched out for miles, the dry, flat land covered in dust and dirt. Behind us a steady trail of rising dirt issued as Ace's hooves dug into the dirt and then lifted again. I settled more comfortable in the saddle, but still keeping my back straight as I continued to multi-task; look for the Phantom and/or his herd, while still paying attention to Ace. He didn't pull many tricks on me these days, but he still liked to test me and try to take control when I didn't pay attention.

I sighed when I didn't see any trace of the great white stallion. I hadn't ridden him for so long, and if he had only came when I didn't have Tempest with me. But I saw the signs of the Phantom in Tempest every day-the same stubborn attitude when she didn't want to do something, throwing up her hind-quarters in a buck when I wasn't paying attention to her alone, the restlessness when she hadn't been exercised for so long. It was reassuring that, even though my Blackie was wild, that I still had Tempest and traces of him in her.

Ace suddenly tossed his head and nickered. Startled, I looked straight ahead. But it was only Chip in his corral, tossing his head in a greeting at Ace. I smiled, patting Ace on the neck, and then sent him at a trot towards Three Ponies ranch. He complied happily; first getting into a bone-rattling gait and then settling at an easy trot towards the horses and their corrals. Chip nearly ran to greet us, prancing and lifting his feet. I grinned as I un-tacked Ace and turned him in with Chip and the other horses.

And then I started towards the barn, casting an anxious glance towards the house. I didn't see any movements behind Jake's window, so I could only hope he wasn't up yet.

I got busy doing the chores; cleaning the stalls and bedding them with new hay after I turned all of the horses out. Then I grabbed bales of hay and taking them outside to the pasture and dumping them into the black buckets along the inside of the rail-fence that provided the horses feeding bins. Chip and Ace accompied me while doing this, following where they could in the pasture that was also a horse-run. I was glad for the company of the horses, because I was still unused to Jake not being here helping me. Or, more likely, teasing me mercilessly while learning against the barn as I did stuff.

When I finished my chores, I petted Ace and Chip for a few minutes before I decided I should go in and see Jake. I walked towards the house, deciding not to knock as I turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. It was quiet as usual, no one else besides Jake in the house to make any noise. Usually, however, it was full of noise and chaos due to all of the boys that lived in the house. I wondered how Maxine stayed sane.

After all, she had to deal with _all_ of the boys, when Jake alone drove me to the edge of my own sanity.

"Hello? Jake?" I called softly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep and wanting to let him know I was here if he was awake.

Silence.

Probably asleep, then.

I shrugged and went up the stairs one at a time. Oddly, the stairs didn't creak like they usually did, and that seemed to put me on the edge a bit. I just had this weird feeling that had started as soon as I had entered the house.

_'You're being stupid.'_ A small voice said in my head. I shook off the feeling and continued up the stairs.

"S-sam?"

I froze, my heartbeat quickening when I heard the sound of his voice. He sounded like he was in pain, the stuttered name weak.

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked, hurrying up the stairs with my heart beating loudly in my chest. I took them two at a time now, trying to get to the top of the steps quickly to see why Jake didn't answer me back.

The sight that I saw at the top of the steps made me freeze in my tracks as I stared in horror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm cruel for ending this chapter here. I know that.

But really, this is just a filler. I'm sitting here on a Sat. day, listening to the (cranked-up) music station, and awaiting news.

My neighbor/friend just had her husband put in jail for minor reasons ((Nothing big, but I'd rather not go into it.))

And now I need to figure out what to do with the next chapter.

So. Wait for the next chapter. Haha.


	10. A Reverse Of Roles

_"S-sam?"_

_I froze, my heartbeat quickening when I heard the sound of his voice. He sounded like he was in pain, the stuttered name weak. _

_"Yeah, Jake?" I asked, hurrying up the stairs with my heart beating loudly in my chest. I took them two at a time now, trying to get to the top of the steps quickly to see why Jake didn't answer me back. _

_The sight that I saw at the top of the steps made me freeze in my tracks as I stared in horror._

-------------- --------- ------- -------- ------ ---- --- --- ----

Time stands still. Even though when the minute hand on the clock keeps ticking like a small, interiotated bomb, time stands still. The small moments where you felt like everything had frozen around you, leaving you in a cold world of frost and fear that surrounded you like a smug blanket. The time where it seems that your heart just stops beating.

That was exactly how Samantha Ann Forster felt.

The sight was something she never hoped to see again. She wanted to run to him, to scream. But her body wouldn't move.

Jake had his back up against the wall, sitting on the plush carpet. Black hair fell around his face as he kept his head bowed, dark brown eyes closed as he sat unmoving. His hands were clenched in agony, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. Every few moment a small whimper would escape his lips, sounding hurt and lost. Never in her life had Sam heard a sound sounding so hurt and injured.

But the worst thing?

His arms, his shirt, his hands, were all covered in a sticky red substance that Sam could only guess was blood. It was smeared, some it already in the drying process and was slowly starting to fade in color.

And then Sam found her ability to move freely, and nearly ran the few short steps to Jake's side, kneeling. She absently noticed that her hands where shaking.

"Jake?" Sam asked gently, brushing the hair back from his face so she could see his eyes. He jumped at her touch, tensing, and then relaxing when he saw it was her. It was then she realized what he was wearing--loose faded blue jeans and a brown light T-shirt that showed the bright spots of blood clearly. His long black hair wasn't in the usual leather tie, and his skin looked oddly pale. But he still had his arms around his stomach; Sam couldn't see where he was bleeding. At her touch, Jake let his head fall against the wall, and Sam saw his arms tighten.

"Sam." He said so low that she barely caught it. Her heart seemed to stop, the way he said it.

"It's okay, Jake." How weird it felt to be saying that to _Jake_. All of her life, it was him who said those words whenever she was hurt or upset. The brotherly figure; he was the big brother she never had and Sam was vice-versa for him When Wyatt had told her that her mother was gone, when she got hurt with Blackie and was in the hospital, even when she was boarding the plane for San Francisco; it had _always_ been Jake saying those words. But here now, Jake hurt, it was up to Sam to make things better.

And she had no idea how to do it.

"What happened, Jake? You're bleeding."

Just the tiniest movement, but Sam's keen eyes caught it. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm not bleeding, Sam." He said softly.

"What? _Jake,_ there's-"

"It's paint." Jake muttered, averting his eyes to the floor as he winced. "Was doing somethn' with the paint when my stomach started...hurting."

Relief washed over Sam. It wasn't blood; only paint. As her hand touched some of the paint on Jake's shirt, she could tell the faint difference. Blood was darker, and it stayed that way when it dried. The paint was lighter. Plus, the paint was slick instead of sticky on her fingers. She was stuck between two familiar urges; to hug Jake for not bleeding, and duffing him for scaring her half to death. She decided to do neither.

But just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, Jake jerked away from her in one swift movement and pressed his back more firmly against the wall. A small gasp came from him as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Where does it hurt, Jake? Just your stomach?"

A nod.

Sam thought quickly. What should she do? It was apparent Jake needed a doctor. And soon.

But how was she going to get there? She wasn't sixteen yet; she only had her learners permit and couldn't drive until she was sixteen. Weeks away.

Call Dallas and Ross?

But that would take too long. They'd have to drive all the way over here, in _Gram's car_, and then they'd have to load Jake up and take him all the way to Darton. Looking at him now, with his back up against the wall and his arms around his stomach, Sam knew he wouldn't be able to last that long. Even if he could, he didn't deserve to be put through all of the pain.

Sam glanced behind her, and her eyes darted to the window. And what was sitting outside of it in clear, plain view. The only answer just appeared to her in plain sight.

"Crap." She mumbled.

------------Authoress Note; I am so sorry to leave-

Hahaha. Didn't _really_ think I'd leave it here, did you?

Shame on you.

Anyway, see how nice of an author((ess)) I am? I could've left this right here and made you suffer. But I didn't. So.

Read on, faithful readers!

------------ -------ccc------- --------------- -------- ------------- ------- ------- ------- -----

"Okay, Jake. Do you think you can stand?" Sam asked, turning back to him while trying not to think about what she was about to--and had to-- do. She needed to keep a clear mind, and thinking about it would just send her into a frenzy of pannic. And it looked like Jake had enough of that for the both of them.

"Yeah." Jake said softly, but Sam knew that was the last thing he wanted to do. She knew she would have to help him--who was three years older and _way_ heavier than she was, to stand up. With a moments split-decision, Sam slid her arm around Jake's waist and put his arm around her neck. Jake didn't make a sound when she lifted him up.

She tried not to stagger under his weight, but finding it difficult. Luckily, however, she was just about as tall as he was thanks to years of Basketball in San Francisco ((and still practiced it every now and then)).

"I can walk, Brat." Jake said gruffly, putting his weight on his feet. "My stomach is the only thing that hurts, I'm not handicapped."

Sam didn't even bother to roll her eyes.

As her eyes looked at the steps, her stomach clenched into a tight knot.

But, leaning on Sam with his head slightly bowed, Jake made it down the stairs without tripping or slipping. Sam let out a heavy sigh of relief as they reached the final step, her hold of Jake's shirt loosening slightly. A slight shiver went down her spine when her eyes darted to the door.

"Just a little ways further, Jake."

Sam didn't know if he heard her words or not because there was no answering reply from Jake, only a small groan.

----- ------ ------- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ---------- ------- ---------------- -------------- --------- --------- ------------- --------- ------------ --------------

Once Jake was safely seated in the passenger seat with the seatbelt buckled did Sam think about what she was going to do. It was the fastest way, and she knew it. But it didn't make it any better.

"Sam, what do you think you're doing? You can't drive."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, her eyes narrowing. She had been delusional to think that Jake would, for once, do what she said without questioning her sanity.

"I can drive. Just...not completely legal."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel a _whole_ lot better."

"I'm not going to crash or impound your precious truck, Jake. Just shut up for a minute, okay? Please?" He had a rigt to be snappy, even though Sam hated to admit it. He was covered in paint, in pain, and his crazy friend was probably going to end up crashing his truck or getting it impounded if they got caught by a police-officer.

Still, it was worth a try.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And, the end of chapter ten!

I didn't leave it at_ much _of a cliffie, did I? You know what's going on with Jake, mostly, Sam is going to try and drive Jake to the hospital, and there is a little problem of her being underage of legal driving without a twenty-one year old in the seat next to her.

Also, you may notice some bad grammar. I'm fairly well at spelling, but my grammar sucks. I do try to fix it, however.

Until the next chapter!

Wild. xxx


	11. Authoress Chapter SORRY

**Authoress Chapter.**

Sorry for anyone who thought this was a real chapter. I was kind of determined not to have one Authoress Chapter, but I guess I have to go back on that.

I'm kind of losing zest for this story, so I've decided to do what I used to do; write chapter after chapter and not submit one until I've got a few written, read over, and checked 'till I'm either sick of it or completely satisfied with it. It's worked before, even though I haven't tried it on FFnet yet, so it's worth a try.

Again, just to let you know! I'm also very HAPPY with you guys for reviewing so loyally! Ninety reviews for 10 chapters::DDD

Here are the stats;

**Words; 16688**

**Chaps; Ten**

**Reviews; 90**

**Hits; 3237 Woah!**

**c2's; 0. No worries, tho!**

**Favs; 12**

**Alerts; 18**

**THANKS, GUYS! **


	12. Reaching The Hospital

**Viruses And Romances Eleven**

"Remember the first time you taught me to drive?"

Jake glanced at her, mustang brown eyes boring into her side. Silently he nodded, looking back out the window ahead of them. Sam could tell he was nervous about this, not to mention that she was driving illegally. But she tried to take his mind off of the pain and the nervousness by breaking the silence. Besides, it would also take her mind off of what she was doing.

"You and Singer were in the back of the pickup and I was nearly scared out of my wits."

A small smile spread over his lips. "You did pretty well, though."

She snorted. "I managed not to crash, anyway."

Her hands were relaxed on the black steering wheel, not clenched tightly as they had been. Driving seemed easy as long as she stayed in the right lane like she had done when she had taken her test.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your learner's liscense?"

Sam groaned, realizing it was at home sitting in her wallet. She glanced at Jake darkly, only to see that his head was back and leaning against the seat, his eyes closed. Sam felt a pang of worry shoot through her, and she reached over to touch his arm lightly, wanting to hold his hand but afraid to take her hand off the wheel for too long, and also afraid that Jake would pull away. He relaxed at her touch, some of the stiffness flowing out of his body, but he still didn't look at her. Hesitantly she pulled her hand away and placed it back on the steering wheel, forcing herself to look at the road in front of them. Now was not the time to crash. Luckilly, however, the road was pretty deserted.

The trip to Darton was agonizingly long for Sam. Only thing on the side of the road was sagebrush that stretched out for miles, all the way out until a farm or ranch got in the way and stretched around it. Few trees were along the way, only the few planted ones that ranches planted for shade. Not a word was said between the two after their quick conversation, silence heavy in the atmosphere.

And then finally they reached Darton.

---------- --------- -------- ----------- ---------- ----------- ------------- --------------

The smell of hospital was thick, the reek of antiseptic settling in the air. Patients sat in stiff white chairs in the waiting room that was nearby, but the emergency room was empty and deserted. As Jake leaned heavily on Sam, she looked for a doctor or a nurse that could help them. She saw a desk down the long hallway with a intern sitting behind it, an earpiece of some sort in her ear as she stared blankly at her computer. Sam quickly spotted a chair and gently lowered Jake down into it, telling him to stay there. Jake didn't even bother with a sarcastic reply, and Sam almost ran towards the receptionist desk in her haste.

The receptionist had long, oak-brown hair that was pulled up into a neat bun that sat on the top of her head. Curly brown bangs hung in an old fashion; hanging on the edges of her face. She was wearing a crisp white suit that had little to none flaws or creases in it as she sat stiffly at the desk; a black headset on the top of her head. She had brilliant blue eyes that were staring intently at the computer screen in front of her, seeming to read something off of it.

"Ma'am?

No reply.

"Ma'am!" Sam said impatiently, a note of hysteria touching her voice. This time the women at the desk looked up at her sharply, and seemed to take a double take as she saw Sam's clothes: old faded jeans and an brown T-shirt that had seen better days. Sam hadn't thought to change as she had ridden over to the Three Ponies Ranch, and she hardly cared what she was wearing now. The most important thing was getting Jake help.

"Yes?" She had a thick British accent.

"My friend needs a doctor." Sam said nervously, and then glanced back down the hall where Jake was sitting in one of the hospital chairs with his eyes closed. The women followed her glance and then she typed something on her computer quickly, clicked on her mouse, and then she rose from her chair. She walked briskly down the hall with Sam on her heels, in which the women barely paid attention to her as she reached Jake.

"Jake Ely." Sam said before the women could ask his name. "Three Ponies Ranch. His parents are out of town."

The women nodded and then she walked quickly to one of the doors and poked her head inside. "Doctor Shendell? E.R patient just came in!"

Almost immediately a young man came into view. Shaggy brown hair that fell in his eyes, the back different lengths against his neck. Tanned hands clasped a doctor's chart as his blue-green eyes looked over at Sam and Jake right away. He nodded and put a hand on the shoulder of the receptionist women and then she hurried out of view; back to her desk, Sam assumed. The Doctor, decked in a doctor's smock, walked over to Jake calmly.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked Sam.

"Sam El-Forster." Why had she almost said Ely? _Stress_, she decided.

"This is paint, correct?"

Sam blushed briefly, remembering when she had freaked out when she had saw it and had mistaken it for blood. She nodded, and then she realized he wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah."

Doctor Shendell didn't question her about the paint and why Jake was covered it; he just calmly nodded as if this happened on a daily basis. "We better get him in the E.R room and check him out. It might be his appendix."

Sam followed behind the Doctor as they transferred Jake from the room and into the E.R room. Doctor Shendell flipped on two bright lights above the sheet-covered bed and then laid Jake down on it; the bright light shining down on his tanned face. The Doctor continued by removing Jake's shirt swiftly and then pressing the stethoscope to his chest, his other hand pressed firmly against Jake's side.

"How old is he?" Doctor Shendell asked, glancing up at Sam.

"Eighteen."

He nodded. "I'm going to ask you to wait outside."

-------- x -------- x ------- x ----- x ------ x --------

Sam had the urge to pace back and forth, but she was too exhausted. She collapsed in one of the chairs outside the E.R room, all of which were empty. Down the hall Sam could see the receptionist lady sitting at her desk, typing away busily. She could see the white phone on her desk and wondered if she should call home to see if anyone was home. The Ely's didn't believe in cell phones, so she knew that she couldn't call them to tell them about Jake. She pulled her feet up to her chest and sighed, burying her face in her hands. She doubted anyone would be home besides the cowboys. And they wouldn't be able to do anything.

'_So, I guess I'll just have to wait here until they figure out what's wrong with Jake.'_

She frowned, glancing at the E.R sign. She wondered what really was wrong with Jake.

It seemed like hours before the door to the E.R opened and Doctor Shendell appeared.

Authoress Note:

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Yesh, this is my Chrissy present to you all a new chapter! I'm also going to upload the second chap to Simmering Fire. So, those of you who are keeping tags on that story, too, then watch out for an update! I just have to file it through my Word spellcheck, and -- whala!

Things have been busy for me - family is over. Alex, my boyfriend, is too. He's trying to help me adress, sign, and send all Christmas cards, as well as help my mum in the kitchen, 'cause I can't cook for crap, and also help me deliver the neighborhood their Christmas gifts - a bunch of food on a platter. This is our last chance to spend time together, since he's going to visit his family in the U.K the day after Christmas. I'm going to miss him terribly.

...still, I'm glad I'm not him. He has a lot of siblings to put up with! xD I'm glad to be an only child. So, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A HAPPY NEWYEAR!


	13. Companionship

**Viruses [13**

"Mr. Ely seems to have acquired a rare virus that has been going on around town lately. It also occurs in animals, such as cattle and horses and dogs that are not properly vaccinated. The virus acts a bit like lyme disease; it gets inside of the person and then slowly starts to take affect. You mentioned that he had been getting dizzy, and dizzy spells are one of the effects of it, as well as nasuation and blacking out. Most people confuse it with a normal flu bug, and ignore it until it gets bad enough where they have to be admitted to the hospital. Luckily, you got him here just in time. It's still treatable."

"So, it's lyme disease?" Sam asked, staring anxiously at Doctor Shendell. He shook his head.

"No, I said it was _like_ Lyme. This virus is not contagious; it feeds on the one inhabitant alone. The only difference is, Lyme causes pain in the joints. This Virus causes other...un-desirable effects that depends on the person that has caught it."

Sam nodded, taking in this information. "You can still treat Jake, then." It wasn't a question, but Doctor Shendell nodded and answered anyway. "Yes. Right now we have him on specific medication that he'll have to take daily, though it'll make him drowsy. I take it he did not drive here?" Sam could feel herself blush, as his eyes looked her up and down, estimating her age. He probably knew she was too young to drive without an adult in the passenger seat, but he didn't say anything.

"No. He didn't."

He shrugged. "You got him here safely, I guess that's all that matters. Anyway, he's pretty out of it right now, but you can still see him."

"How long does he have to stay here?" Sam asked.

Doctor Shendell considered the question. "I'd like to keep him overnight, make sure he doesn't have any negative reaction to the medication, so maybe we can release him... tomorrow afternoon? Depends on his healing rate, I s'pose." He motioned her to the swinging white doors, and he held them open while Sam hesitantly walked into the E.R room. Shendell let the doors swing softly shut behind her.

Jake was lying on the table, shirtless, and Sam could see the paint-stained shirt lying on the table next to him. Jake had one foot hanging off the edge of the table, his bare arms lying limp on the table. His eyes, Sam saw, were half closed as he stared at the roof groggily.

Sam swallowed, wondering what she should do. It was a bit awkward, standing here and seeing Jake lying shirtless on the cold, metal table. Her mind flashed back to when they were in the truck driving, their linked hands lying between them on the leather seats. Sam blushed, but pushed the thoughts away as she wandered closer to the table.

"Sam?" Jake asked drowsily, and then he coughed. Sam winced at how hoarse his voice sounded; she suspected it was because of the medication the Doctor had him on. Still, he looked, as well as sounded, terrible. Sam would be glad when he would be able to go back home; already she hated being in the hospital. She could only imagine how Jake felt.

"Yeah, Jake." Sam said softly, taking his hand. He opened his eyes and blinked drowsily, before he groaned.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, nervously glancing at the white, swinging doors of the E.R. She didn't know if she should get D.r Shendell or not. She didn't even know where he had gone off.

"Not counting the headache?" Jake replied, still drowsy and looking pretty out of it. "Fine, I guess. What happened?"

"Before or after we got to the hospital?" Sam asked, confused. Shendell hadn't said anything about memory loss, but maybe it was, like how hoarse he sounded, just the medication taking affect. Sam desperately hoped it wasn't a reaction to the meds.

Jake reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, and then shaded his eyes from the harsh light above the bed. "I don't know. Both."

Sam nodded. "I found you at the top of the stairs when I went over to your house a few hours ago, you were covered in paint that I mistaken as blood," Sam glanced at his stained T-shirt. She had no idea what he had been painting, or if he had even been painting in the first place, but now probably wasn't the time to ask him. Especially since he didn't look as if he could remember. "After that I kind of...er, drove us here."

Jake's eyes narrowed, and Sam was immensely glad that he was too tired to start lecturing about how those crazy ideas had gotten her hurt in the first place. She went on quickly.

"And then I got you here, and a doctor named Doctor Shendell got you into the E.R. I think he was the same doctor who fixed your leg. Anyway... he told me that you got some kind of virus. Have you ever heard of Lyme disease?"

"I think we studied it once, yeah."

"He said that this virus is kind of like Lyme; different in some cases, but still similar. That's why you were getting dizzy and passing out; it's one of the side-affects of the disease."

A cautious look entered Jake's eyes. "Is there...y'know, anything he can do?"

Sam nodded once more. "Yeah, he's got you on some medication-"

"_That's_ why I feel drugged," Jake mumbled.

"-And he's going to have you stay overnight to make sure you don't have any negative reactions to it. You'll still have to take it for awhile to fight the virus, so...basically, that means not riding very much."

As soon as she said it, she knew she had said the wrong thing. Jake narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to quit riding Witch - or stop training Twister," He said, reffering to the new stallion the Ely's had. "Viruses or not."

Sam sighed, exsperated. "Jake."

"Brat." Jake said, just as stubborn as he set his jaw.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him; and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Sam sighed and diverted her eyes, deciding that she would deal with that problem when they got home. He couldn't ride when there were no horses around, so she wouldn't have to worry about that for a while. Well, until tomorrow evening or so.

"If you _ever_ criticize me for being stubborn ever again, I'll sock you." She said. Jake smiled softly.

There was a companionable silence between them, and for once Sam didn't have to struggle to think of something to say; she didn't have to. She felt relieved that Jake was going to be okay, that, hopefully, she didn't have to worry about him passing out again. The idea of him, alone of the big Three Ponies ranch, miles from town, frightened her. She shivered at the thought, before she quickly banished it from her mind. He was safe now; it would all be all right.

Sam leaned forward in the stiff, metal chair and stretched. She laid her hands on the bed and sighed, resting her chin on her palms. Jake studied her, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room as he tried to focus in on Sam; which was hard to do, considering the headache.

"Your family should be back by tomorrow." Sam said suddenly.

Jake's face darkened slightly. "Yeah..."

"You want me to call them and tell them, when they get home?"

Jake sighed. "Might as well." He mumbled. "Sooner or later they'd notice I was gone."

Sam stared at him, confused. "Why are you so mad at them, Jake?"

Jake stared at the roof for a few minutes, and Sam thought he was going to answer. But he just shrugged; making Sam feel even more curious.

Sam sighed, slipping her hand into his. She didn't want to fight with him today.


	14. Hospital Hallway Kisses

**Viruses && Romances [14**

I drummed my fingers nervously on the phone while I leaned against the corners of the walls. I should have been tired; it had indeed been a long day, but I knew I'd never be able to sleep like this. First, I had to call home, and leave a message, even if no one was in the house. I knew Pepper and Dallas would know to check the messages on the phone before going out to look for me at...I squinted at the clock on the wall. Seven thirty. I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I listened to the dull ring of the phone.

"You have reached the Riverbend Ranch, please leave a message if you're trying to contact Bryanna, Wyatt, or Samantha Forster. Thank you."

Once Bryanna's cheery voice was done talking; I took in a deep breath and started.

"Hey, it's, um, Sam. I'm at the Darton hospital with Jake; it's nothing too life-threatening, but apparently he's got some kind of virus...um, just wanted to let you know we're both fine. Hopefully we'll both be home by tomorrow afternoon. Uh, that's all. Bye."

Then I dialed the Ely's number, knowing it by heart. Then I had another heartening conversation with another answering machine.

"Hey, it's Sam. I just wanted to call you and let you know that Jake's in the hospital...he's got some kind of virus, and that's why he was getting sick. The doctor can probably explain it better than I can so...hopefully he'll be able to go home tomorrow. Anyway...see you when you get here. Bye."

I hung up and sighed with relief; that task was over. The nurse at the front desk smiled at her briefly, and I smiled in return. Then I turned and started walking back down the hall towards the ER, staying close to the walls in case a doctor or nurse came charging out of a room, I didn't want to be in the way. However, the hospital seemed to be pretty deserted.

I wandered further down the hall, heading for the room that they had moved Jake to so they could keep the ER open for anyone else to came in with an emergency. My eyes scanned the numbers on the silver plates beside each door, searching for room 112. Once I found it, she gently pushed open the door, trying to be quiet incase Jake was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him. However, my precautions seemed to be unneeded, for Jake's head turned towards her when I opened the door. His hair was brushed away from his face so it no longer fell in his eyes, but other than that he didn't look much better. He was still shirtless since he had refused to put on the hospital gown the nurses had offered him.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hey." Jake replied, returning her my with a crooked grin.

"How're you feeling?" I asked, walking towards the bed side and plopping down in the chair beside it. I covered my yawn with her hand and leaned forward in the chair, so I was leaning against Jake's bed.

"Oh, I'm feeling dandily." Jake drawled sarcastically. "Really, I've had a fantastic day."

I laughed, smiling. "Well, hopefully you'll be able to go home tomorrow." I said, trying to be comforting. Jake didn't look comforted, but with Jake Ely, you never could know.

After that, the nurse brought in two trays of food - one for Jake and one for me, since Doctor Shendell had informed her that I would be staying with him. Jake hardly ate anything off his plate, mumbling about not being "hungry,", and I wondered if he really didn't feel well enough to eat or if he just hated hospital food. Soon after Jake fell soundly asleep, due to the drugs that Shendell had him on, and I was left in silence to think.

---------------------------------------------xx-------------------------------------------------------

"Sam!"

Upon hearing my name being called, I turned around to see the whole Ely -minus Kit- family in the hall. Maxine Ely had been the one to call out, and when I turned around, Maxine walked over and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Mrs. Ely." I said, feeling like my ribs were being crushed. Maxine seemed to notice the breathless tone, so she let go of me and straightened back up.

"Nice to see you, Sam. We got your message as soon as we got home this morning; it almost gave me a heart-attack! What's wrong with Jake? Where is he?"

"Jake's in there," I said, pointing at the door of room 112. "I don't know if he's awake yet, I just woke up and was walking around. Anyway, Jake's fine now, but he's on medicine for the virus in his stomach. That's why he's been sick lately. "

"Yes it is." Said Doctor Shendell, appearing behind them; clipboard in hand. "Are you Jake's family?"

"Yes we are. What's wrong with my son?" Mrs. Ely asked, jumping straight to the point.

As Shendell started explaining to the Ely family the same thing he told me, I slipped away from the tight group and slipped inside Jake's room, peeking inside first to see if he was awake. He was.

"Hey, you." I said. "Your family is here."

Jake nodded; back to his quiet self. I was about to say something; even though I didn't really know what, but before I could the door swung open. I stepped out of the way as Maxine barged into the room, followed by the rest of the Ely family. Blushing as Maxine bent down to hug Jake, I walked silently towards the door. In the middle of the bustle, even as some of the Ely's jostled me as they looked at Jake, he caught my gaze. I paused as I saw something - what? - flicker in his eyes, before he turned away and mumbled something to his brothers.

I pushed the swinging white door open and stepped out into the hallway, breathing deeply. I decided that, once I made sure Jake would be going home, I'd be going home and checking on Ace and Tempest. I missed them terribly; and I wanted to check on the ranch. Dad, Bryanna, and Cody would probably be home by now, too.

I wandered aimlessly out back into the waiting room and sat down in one of the chairs. Only then did I notice that I was wearing the same dusty clothes as yesterday, my hair was a mess from not being brushed, and I was incredibly thirsty. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, trying unsuccessfully to comb out the tangles with my fingers. I gave up, let my hand fall in my lap, and then heard the doors of Jake's room open.

Maxine, Jake's brothers, and Luke walked out of Jake's hospital room. I slid lower in my seat, trying not to be noticed. For some reason, ever since Jake told me about his "fight" with his family, I was awfully shy around them.

"You," Maxine said, turning to her sons. "Go on out to the truck and get it warmed up. The last thing he needs is you bunch teasing him."

Luke, silent amusement in his eyes, nodded to his sons. "Do what your mother says." He said quietly.

Once, with mumbled responses that Luke luckily didn't hear, the Ely sons went out the door jostling each other, Maxine turned to me. "And Samantha, did I ever tell you how grateful I am for looking after Jake? No? Well, I am very much. Thank you. If you hadn't been there..." Maxine's voice trailed off, and none of us wanted to hear the last of the sentence. I couldn't bear to think of what could've happened if I hadn't been there, if I hadn't have gotten there in the nick of time.

"It's no problem. Really." I said. "I'm glad I could help out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go home. I'm pretty tired."

This was true. If you've ever slept, slouched over a hospital bed, in a chair in the hospital, you know that you get very little sleep. Plus they make all kinds of _racket_. They took the garbage, creaking wheels of the bin and all, out at _midnight!_ Tell me, how sane is that?

"Of course, Sam, of course. Thanks again." Maxine said, before Luke put a hand on her back and steered her towards the receptionist desk, nodding silently at me.

Once they were out of sight, I rose from the chair and stretched, wincing as the muscles in my neck protested. I then walked towards the hall leading towards the exit doors of the hospital, smiling softly as the sunshine filtered through the glass doors. I put my hand on the bar to push them open, when a warm voice reached me and made me pause.

"Sam! Wait."

I turned and smiled.

"Hey, Jake."

Jake was now fully dressed in new ((as in, not worn, they were still blue and faded)) jeans and a fresh T-shirt. His hair was still ruffled, but otherwise, he looked much better. I blinked as he reached up and rubbed his neck, a habit he had when he was uncomfortable. I wondered what was up.

"I, um..."Jake said hesitantly. I raised my eyebrows at him in a silent question, confused.

"I wanted to, well, before you left..."

And then he put his hand on my cheek gently, and, looking quite nervous and un-Jake-like, he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I froze, surprised, but before I could do anything, he was pressing his lips harder against mine before he took them away; keeping his face so close to mine I could feel his breath brushing against my cheek. He paused, as if waiting for me to say something. Even if I were possible of speech, I wouldn't have known what to say.

And then, as if nothing had happened, he turned and walked away.

-----xAuthoress Notes;;;;-------x-------

Sheesh! No updates since last Christmas or something like that. Quite sad. Anyway, here's another chapter for you, merry 2008 or whatever...Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Finally, eh? Review, please. It makes my day -completely-. I also got a new pet Rat, so, I'm quite happy, and some nice reviews would do some good!


	15. Of basketball and peppers

((Well, guys, here is yet another chapter! Filled with fluff and things with non-meanings, but I have slight writers block and I can't think of anything more to write, sadly. So, until the next chapter, you're going to have to deal with this! Read and review, please, and maybe give some tips/inspiration?)) 

I opened the door of the truck and slid out, landing on the ground with an "oomph". I let the door slam shut and looked about me for Ace. He was standing with Chip, grazing peacefully in their paddock. I had beat the Ely's to the Three Ponies ranch, but I didn't know for how long since they probably left a couple of minutes after I did. So, not wanting to get caught up, I quickly went into the barn, got Ace's tack, and then slid under the fence and started putting on Ace's bridle, tightening the chinstraps. After I slid the saddle over the checkered saddle pad, I quickly opened the gate, ushered him out of it, and then closed it behind me as I mounted. 

I started Ace out at a walk, and then let the reins lose and let him do his own thing. He quickly got into a lope, which was fine by me as I wanted to get home quickly, and I could feel the tense muscles of his body relax as he settled into a easy pace. I glanced out and kept my gaze on the endless measure of sagebrush, yet still keeping my attention on Ace so he didn't try anything. Luckily he didn't spook at anything; a bird flew in front of him in one swift motion and he just bowed his head low and ignored it. As a reward for his excellent behavior, I patted him on the neck and made a promise that I'd slip in a few carrots in his bin when we got home.

And then Riverbend Ranch came into view, and I could see the cowboys tacking up their horses. Wyatt was among them, getting Blue ready to ride by working out his kinks in the dusty old pasture while Pepper and Ross finished their cinches on the saddles. I didn't see Dallas out with them, so I presumed that his arthritis was acting up again. I felt a bit sorry for him; I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be restricted from riding because of aging. I made a mental note to look up arthritis in my spare time - if I ever got any. My days seemed to be tiringly busy, with the horses, Jake, training Tempest, et cetera. 

"We were just getting ready to come scoutin' for you." Ross said softly, his usual quiet manor. He flashed me a smile as I rode back and I returned it. 

"I have returned!" I said dramatically back to him in a joking way. His quiet green eyes sparkled with humour before he bowed his head and mounted Tank. 

Dad let me lead Ace over to the pasture, un-tack him, and set him lose before he walked over and watched me. I wondered if he would be angry or not over me driving Jake to the hospital.

"What's this I hear that you've been rescuing' Jake?"

"I didn't rescue him," I said quietly. "I just drove him to the hospital." Illegally, unfortunately.

He raised an eyebrow. It looked like he was fighting a smile.

"I'm sorry." I felt I ought as well say it before he starting giving me a lecture. Surprisingly, it didn't come. I looked up at Dad in surprise.

"Don't be," He said, putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me a one-armed hug. "Just...be careful."

"I will." I promised, still waiting for the lecture. 

Dad tipped his hat to me, and then he mounted Blue and made a neat U-turn. I watched as he rode out with the cowboys, and then I turned and went towards the barn, getting ready to do the chores that were probably stacked up for me. Still, at least I'd get to see Tempest. I had no idea that I'd miss her so much; even for a day. 

I smiled as I saw her stick her ebony black head out over the stall door, munching on the little hay that was in her bin. I rubbed her between the ears on her forehead before I went over to the neatly stacked haybales, slipped on gloves, and picked one up. After I shook out enough to stuff Tempest's bowl with, I then got to working on the other stalls that were occupying horses. Once that was done I went over to the corner of the stable and dug out the brush. I then slipped into Tempest's stall and started brushing out the few tangles in her silky black mane. She sniffed my hands to see if I had any food for her, before she turned back to her food.

I sighed after a moment, absently brushing Tempest's shoulder multiple times without realising it. I had avoided thinking of the kiss Jake had given me - but now, with nothing but Tempest and the silence to accompany me, how could I not? After all of the time we had known each other, he had _never_ kissed me before. Never showed any signs of wanting to, either, so why now? 

_It could have just been the medication he was on._

_Oh yeah, _ I thought back to myself sarcastically, _I can just see that on the warning label. Side effects can include: nausea, fever, and the desirable urge to kiss the person nearest to you._

The brush snagged a tangle in Tempest's mane and she snorted, pawing the ground. Silently cursing myself for being so stupid, I put my hand on her withers and gently combed the tangle. Tempest relaxed and went back to eating her hay. 

Soon after I put the brush away and stretched. I needed to get exercise.

-----x---------x---------x---------x--------x--------x-------x------------

I dug and dug for what seemed like hours before I finally found it. It was still aired up but it was dirty and the lines and text on it were smudged and faded. I ran my fingers over it gently before I found the handwriting on it. I used to be on the basketball team back in San Francisco, and we always used to play with this very ball. After awhile we had all signed our names on it, and when I was getting ready to move back to Riverbend, Coach gave it to me. It had been so long since I've got it out.

I went out to the backside of the barn and got the rake. As I was clearing out the stray brush that had grown and smoothing out the ground where it was resembling level, I tried to keep my mind off Jake and the hospital. It was fairly easy, especially once I started dribbling the ball in confident moves, before I aimed and jumped, throwing the ball with perfect accuracy, and it landed straight in the metal hoop Dad had installed after I had moved back. I caught the ball before it could bounce away into the sagebrush and bounced it around the square clearing. 

After an hour and I was beginning to get tired - I was terribly out of breath - but refusing to stop, I heard footsteps. I paused, turning, to see Pepper leaning against the fence. He grinned at me.

"Someone's sure thinking hard."

I blew the bangs out of my face and walked over to the fence, swinging my leg over the top bar so I was straddling it, and sighed. 

"Can I ask you something? To get input from a guys' point of view?"

Pepper raised his eyebrows, probably wondering what on earth I needed with a guys view. "Sure."

"Okay, so..._metaphorically_ speaking, if one guy just got out of the hospital, and if he kissed you after showing no signs what so ever of liking you... does that mean something?"

Pepper flashed me a smile. "Usually, yes. Believe it or not Sam, we don't just randomly go around kissing girls having no meaning in mind whilst doing so."

I hit him playfully in the arm. He laughed. "Anyway, go on. Who kissed you?" He asked teasingly, a knowing glint in his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That is for me to know and you to never find out." 

"Anyways," I went on. "How does the girl know if he actually likes her or if he doesn't?" 

Pepper shrugged. "I'm no expert, but I'd say there were some kind of signs. Like, if the guy was nervous or something. Things like that."

I nodded, sighing heavily. Jake had looked nervous before he... y'know. He also did his trademark thing when he was nervous; rubbing the back of his neck. That had to mean something, right?

_Did I want it to mean something? _


	16. Horseback

_Thump thump thump thump._

I tapped my heels to his side and he lurched forward at a canter as we neared the barrels. Ace snorted as he danced around the barrel, his easy stride making the circling comfortable. He shook his head, ruffling his mane, as he narrowly avoided bumping over a barrel with his fore leg. I smiled, patting his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake pulled his black Stetson lower over his eyes, guiding Witch as he picked out a steer from the small herd of cattle in front of them. Witch picked him out easily, driving him away from his safety pack with determination, trotting flashily as she worked to impress Jake. He smiled as she worked out the kinks in her muscles from not being ridden. Five days straight without being on the back of a horse nearly drove him insane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I'm impressed."

I turned around upon hearing the voice of Pepper, who stood leaning against the rails. His brown hat was pulled up slightly, revealing the bright, inquisitive eyes often found in wild Mustangs that roamed free. I smiled, nodding to him my thanks, before guiding Ace out of the corral. Pepper held open the gate, smiling as I rode by. When he saw me heading towards the bridge instead of the barn, he spoke again.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Drumwar Flats." I answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake maneuvered Witch until he placed a hand on the railing, swiftly undoing the latch on the gate and kicked it open with his boot. Witch walked forward calmly, hardly caring about the squeak of the gate hinges, and waited as Jake swung the gate back shut before Chip could follow them out.

"Jake? Where are you going?"

He sighed, trying to hide his irrateness as his mother's voice reached him. Ever since he had gotten out of the hospital she had been watching him like a hawk.

"Riding." He answered shortly. Maxine didn't say another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I let the reins go loose, and Ace broke out into a gallop. His movements felt smooth beneath me, even though I was riding him bareback with only a bridle to control him. It was nice to bask in the company of Ace, with only the sound of the birds and hoof beats to accompany us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake tugged back at the reins, brining Witch back from a canter. His brown eyes were trained on a rider and her horse in the distance, riding bareback in a gallop. Sam's auburn red hair blew out behind her, and she looked at ease on the back of Ace. He thought of how far she had come since she had returned from San Francisco, from being a girl learning how to ride again to a girl who could stay on the back of a running horse without blinking an eye.

After hesitating briefly, Jake kicked Witch back into a canter and sent her after the bay horse in the horizon. She complied happily, more because of the chance to run than having to be in the company of another horse. The heavyweight Western saddle didn't stop her from running full out, and Jake kept a eye out for snake and gopher holes. He hadn't seen any lately but there was always a chance.

Sam was so caught up with her own horse she didn't notice Jake until Witch was at Ace's hind quaters, quickly catching up to the smaller horse in long strides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt Ace push harder beneath me, and only then did I hear the second set of hooves and see Witch's head and flashy bridle in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw Jake flash me a brief smile, but didn't give any sign of slowing down.

_Is Jake actually racing me?_

Most likely not. He probably wanted some thing, or to tell me off for galloping bareback. Still. He'd have to get in hearing distance to do it, and I had no intention of making it easier for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam leaned forward and Ace jumped, struggling to get ahead. Jake kept his hand on Witch's reins, and he slowly pulled her back until she was in line with Ace. There was _no_ way she'd settle for being behind him when she knew she could easily out run him, but she would settle for being head-to-head. Jake knew Sam would pull Ace back if he started getting too tired, so he didn't let himself worry about her or her horse. For once.

She didn't try to cover the surprise in her eyes when Jake didn't motion for her to slow down, or make a move to stop Witch. The corners of Jake's lips tugged upwards.

_You may know me well, Sam, but you don't know everything. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ace was pushing himself a little too hard to stay in the lead, even though Witch seemed willing to stay by Ace's side in the race, so I pulled back on the reins and he slowly came to a breathy trot. Jake did the same, except instead of slowly stopping like Ace did, Witch slammed on the brakes and dug her hind feet into the ground and slid forward, stirring up dust all around her. It was such a show-off move that you usually only saw in Western Pleasure shows, I had to roll my eyes at the dramatization.

Jake wasn't smiling when the horses caught up to each other, slowly now, but I could see the apparent humor in his eyes. He looked away from me and instead focused his gaze on the desert in front of us.

"Your pony is fast, but I think you better keep him out of the Thoroughbred races, Brat."

I rolled my eyes again, and he chuckled.

"Where have you been, anyway?" I asked. "You haven't phoned, written, or set foot on Riverbend since you got out of the hospital."

Jake shrugged. "Haven't been riding either, which is why I haven't been over. Mom has been making sure of that."

I smiled. "What have you been doing, then?"

"Irritating Singer. He has now had two baths and a hundred brushing sessions."

I grinned. Singer was two years old now, and he was acting like any other regular dog. Mostly due to the fact that he had the Ely's German Shepherd, Gal, to act as a role model.

We rode in silence for a few minutes more, before Jake turned Witch towards Hot Springs. Ace trailed behind now that both horses were at a walk. The weather, I noticed, was cloudy and it smelled faintly of rain. Looking far East I saw that mountains were covered in clouds, most likely raining or hailing. Nevada always did have weird summers.

"So what have you been up to?" Jake asked suddenly, breaking the endless silence. I stared at his back in surprise, trying to think.

"Um. Barrel racing?" It came out as a question instead of an answer.

"Barrel racing." Jake stated dryly.

"Well," I said, defensive and stumbling on my words. "I'm hoping to, you know, start barrel racing when Tempest is trained."

Jake was silent for a moment, and then said, "She'd have to be at least four to start something like that."

"So?"

"That's another two years from now." Jake said, shrugging. "Bit of a long time to be training for that on Ace. By then you might have changed your mind or went off to college."

"I'm only sixteen, Jake."

"Seventeen in a couple of months." He reminded me. "Two plus seventeen is nineteen. By then you'd be off to college if you wanted to."

"What do you suggest then?" I said, exasperated.

Jake shrugged. "I _did_ promise to let you ride Witch awhile back."

I glanced at the black mare that Jake was riding. "No _way_ am I riding that...thing."

"You said you would."

"No," I reminded him. "I said _maybe_ I would take care of her while you were gone. And since you're not leaving I see no point."

"Ace is a cow pony, Sam."

"Well, so is Witch!" I said. Jake was constantly picking on poor Ace.

"But Witch can do more. She's also a lot faster than Ace and Quarter Horses are very good at barrel racing."

"Witch," I said matter-of-factly, "Has an attitude problem."

"Well." Jake replied, pulling his Stetson lower. "So do you and I don't hold it against you."

"I do _not_ have an attitude problem."

Jake didn't reply.

I glared at him before turning my attention back to the trail. Ace stopped as near as the water as he would go, and Witch did the same as she pawed the ground and tossed her head. Jake sat in silence as he stared at the water, leaning forward in the saddle.

"Besides," I said, sighing, "I'm not capable of riding Witch. She's too hard-headed."

Jake shrugged. "I think you're capable enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared at him, eyebrows raised. Jake didn't know if that was because that _could_ have been intercepted as a compliment, or because the thought of riding Witch was ridiculous for her.

"If it came down to a match of hard-headedness, I'd bet you win." Damn. Now she was glaring at him.

She swung her leg over Ace's back and dismounted. She tied the reins into a knot at the end and dropped them to the dirt, ground-tying him as she walked away towards the pools of water. After a moment Jake did the same, but instead of ground tying he threw the reins over her head and let them hang loosely from the saddle horn. He scratched her behind the ears before he followed Sam over to the edge, sitting down beside her and wincing at the hardness of the dirt.

"So." Sam said after a minute, seeming to have forgiven him. But when she didn't continue Jake stayed quiet.

Jake picked up a small stone and pitched it at the water, but instead of skipping smoothly along, it hit the middle and sunk. Seemed like a fitting situation.

"How're you feeling?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Jake asked, confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"The virus." She said frankly. "The one that landed you in the hospital."

Oh. "Good, I guess." Beat being in the hospital, that was for sure.

"Good enough to come back to Riverbend?"

"Sure." Jake averted his eyes, directing his attention to the horses. They were standing there, Ace looking sleepy while Witch tossed her head in his direction.

"Um. I'd actually like to talk to you about something..." Sam started, before trailing off nervously.

"Shoot."

"I was wondering..."

Jake stared at the lake, knowing what was coming.

"-when you wanted to start gentling Tempest."

Jake sighed. That wasn't what she was going to say and they both knew it. But there was no way _he_ was going to bring the subject up.

Jake got to his feet and started towards Witch, swinging up in the saddle and un-tying her reins from the saddle horn. He could feel Sam's eyes on him, so he looked up.

"Come over to Three Ponies tomorrow and we'll talk about it."

**xxxxx**

**Sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I literally have three ((now four)) documents on my computer on which I tried to write this chapter differently and over come the writer's-blockiness. Which is annoying. But at least you have lots of dialogue in this chapter.**

**On the other hand, I want to thank Diamond.Rio.Grande for never missing a chapter on most of my PS fanfictions, and for never getting mad at me for my endless questions when I needed facts for this story! Thanks, Rio! **

**And, of course, YOU have to review too. Don't be as lazy to review as I was writing this, please. Haha.**


End file.
